Six months in Heaven
by MissTeak
Summary: [Chapter 8: Fragile] [Lemon warning] Do you believe in reincarnation? Have you ever thought of who you were in your past life? [SM]
1. Moving in

I do not own RK or any of the characters. If I did, I'll give SM the happy ending they deserved. I do own Nakamura Shunichi though.

A/N: Yet another one of my attempts at SM fiction! It has been a long time since I started on a long SM story, ever since "Love at Tokyo Tower" ended. The following story is going to be very different from the rest of the stories I've written, for it involves the supernatural. Weird eh? I have taken this big step from my usual styles partly as a challenge for myself, and also partly as I read a horror story lately. I hope you guys like this one!

**Title: Six months in Heaven**

**Chapter One: Moving in**

* * *

"It…It's just perfect, Shunichi." Takani Megumi whispered in awe as she looked around the new house in which she and her boyfriend of two years, Nakamura Shunichi had shifted into. "I am so glad we made the right choice."

It was a beautiful house; one of the rare ones in Tokyo, where apartments make up the majority. There were no stairs in it, and long, dark hallways boasted of its spacious interior and Meiji Era interior designs, adding an air of nostalgia to the old building. There were seven rooms in all, three on each side of the hallway, except for the seventh, which was immediately at the end. The slightly musty smell of the tatami and pinewood flooring lingered in the air, while dust motes danced whenever sunlight shone through into the interior. The enthusiastic agent who had sold it to them was full of praise for the building's rich history, adding that it used to be a clinic back in the Meiji Era. Just that fact alone had gotten Megumi to set her heart on buying that house, despite the dusty and untouched condition it was in. Cleaning up and doing up the place was not a problem, and Megumi felt an intense need to live there. It was as if something, or _someone_, was telling her to.

She didn't dare tell Shunichi, in fear of him getting worried again, but she…she felt as if she had lived there before, even though she had never stepped into such a place in all twenty-three years of her life.

But it is too late for any changes too, for while she was thinking all these, the delivery men were already well into their task of shifting the furniture in, cleaning up the place and installing electrical appliances. Megumi couldn't help but get a little disappointed at how the modern furniture from their previous Manhattan-themed apartment disrupted the calm, ancient peace in the new house.

"And I am glad too, to see you back to your old self." Shunichi smiled, putting his arm around Megumi's slender shoulders and guiding her to the leather couch which they had just brought in. "The change in environment will do you good, sweetheart. It's time to forget all the unpleasant things that happened, don't you agree?"

Megumi nodded with a small, weak smile as her thoughts ran back to the "unpleasant things" Shunichi had mentioned. To call it unpleasant would be an understatement; it was downright traumatising and disturbing. Ever since she turned twenty-three two months ago, Megumi had been plagued by visions and voices every night without fail, waking up from her sleep drenched in sweat, crying uncontrollably. Shunichi, of course, being the rational person he was, assured her that it was just recurring nightmares, and suggested that perhaps they should go for a change in environment and unwind a little. He was convinced that her visions were caused by stress at work, lack of sleep and the same old monotonous environment everyday.

Megumi knew there was more to it, even though she desperately hoped to take Shunichi's words for it to be a nightmare. "Nightmare" wouldn't be an appropriate word for it; not when there was hardly anything frightening, but more of sad. The dreams were incredibly vivid, so vivid to the extent that Megumi felt as if she was right there, witnessing every single happening.

The dreams were the same every night, involving the same person.

He was in all her dreams. Every single one of them.

Spiky, gravity-defying brown hair.

Tall, strong built.

Muscular limbs and bandaged hands.

With the "aku" kanji on the back of his jacket.

Megumi never got to see his face though. Every time she got close to see his face, she would wake up with a start.

It had always been puzzling to Megumi how dreams, no matter how vivid they were, can be soon forgotten after one opened one's eyes.

But it was a different case for these dreams. She remembered all of them, every single detail, and every single dialogue that took place. There were so many scenes – some peaceful, like the traditional natsu matsuri she saw herself attending with some other girls, some unbearably sad, like the one in which she was about to kill herself. Megumi didn't know why she would want to end her own life in that dream; all she felt was an overwhelming sense of pain, guilt, shame and a desperate need to seek spiritual peace. The shiny blade of the tantou glinted in the lights of the dimly-lit room, as she raised it to her exposed wrist, ready to apply pressure onto the smooth skin and cut into the pulsing artery…

Until a large, calloused hand reached up swiftly and gripped the blade tightly, jolting her out of her grim death wish state. Flecks of crimson flew as the blade was pulled out of her grip, causing Megumi to grimace with the gruesomeness of it all, and the pain it was causing the one holding the blade. She looked up, only to see-

"Megumi…Megumi!" An anxious voice brought her back to reality. "Megumi! Are you alright?"

"I-I am fine, Shunichi," Megumi quickly recovered, hurriedly placing a smile on her face for Shunichi, whose handsome face was now filled with worry and a look of suspicion. That was where her dream ended as well…Megumi had started sobbing and whimpering in her sleep by then, and Shunichi had woken her up. "I really am."

"Are you seeing things again?" He asked warily. Megumi couldn't help but notice, that beneath the concern, there was an underlying tone of irritation struck by fear.

"No…I am not," Megumi lied, pulling away from Shunichi's hold and standing up. "Really."

"Are you sure? You don't seem that fine to me…" He looked at her in disbelief, reaching out for her hand at the same time.

"I am fine! Why won't you believe me? I am alright, Shunichi, you don't have to look at me like that!" Megumi shouted, making sure that her hand was out of his reach.

Shunichi stood up abruptly, walking over to a visibly upset Megumi and hugged her tightly to himself, stroking her long ebony tresses soothingly. "I am sorry; darling…I didn't mean it that way..."

Megumi wanted to slap herself for being so volatile.

_This is Shunichi, for goodness' sake! He went to all this extent for you, and here you are, throwing stupid tantrums because of some dreams!_ Megumi screamed at herself inwardly.

"I-I am sorry, Shunichi. I reacted too violently…" She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts, before regarding her boyfriend with an apologetic look. It even sounds ridiculous to herself - Getting all worked up over visions and dreams which have hardly any scientific basis.

"It's alright, I am not mad…I mean, we are all stressed over the sudden change. But trust me, sweetheart, it is going to be worth it."

_

* * *

We were walking along the streets of Tokyo at sunset, back to the dojo where we would be having dinner together. The gentle rays of the setting sun cast long shadows on the path, bathing the city in its glow before nightfall set in. I happened to be on leave, and was about to visit all at Kamiya Dojo, especially a certain guy, when I met them along the way._

_Kaoru was, as usual, not very happy to see me. I could just see fumes rising from her head when I started talking to Ken-san. "Foxes are prohibited at my place!" She shouted, her fists clenched as she stared at me. Of course, I was just too used to this and proceeded to patronize her with a smile._

_Yahiko was called a "traitor" by Kaoru for proclaiming that her cooking skills were less than adequate, immediately coming over to my side when I offered to prepare dinner in Kaoru's place. Ken-san was as usual, smiling amicably, watching the barrage of words exchanged between an irate Kaoru and a very hungry Yahiko._

_Along the path we slowly walked, enjoying each others' presence, making small talk and occasionally laughing at Yahiko's insensitive comments on Kaoru's cooking. The dojo came into sight as Kaoru unlocked the wooden gates, and I saw the broad smile on Kenshin's face disappear instantly._

_Following his gaze, I saw the source of his shock._

_There, on the right side of the dojo's entrance, was an ugly gaping hole. It was large enough for a full-grown man to pass through, with splinters of wood and dust littering the ground around it. Whatever caused it definitely involved a very strong impact, so strong to the extent that it drove through the sturdy dojo wall._

"_What happened…?" I mumbled dumbly, the shock of seeing such extensive damage cutting off my ability to think calmly at that instant._

_Kaoru was definitely as shocked, if not more, as I was, seeing her dojo getting wrecked in such a manner. "What on earth happened?"_

_Kenshin's back suddenly stiffened, causing all of us to turn sharply and look at him._

"_The smell of blood…"_

_A sudden chill ran down the length of my spine. There was something terribly wrong, and from Kenshin's expression, I knew that my worry was not unfounded. I knew something had happened, and it…it involved him. There was no one else who could have been at the dojo at this hour._

_Picking up my skirt, I ran behind Kenshin, sprinting for all I was worth to the entrance of the dojo. The fear was suffocating, and I tried to fight the discomfort of the rising bile in my throat. Please be alright, I found myself praying fervently._

_Kenshin pushed the door open forcefully and I had to hold back a scream as the door opened to reveal-_

An ear-piercing scream echoed around the interior of the small room as Takani Megumi bolted up abruptly, clutched her head with her hands and shrieked. The dream almost seemed real, and the blood…all that blood…plus the dreadful feeling deep in her gut made her feel as if she was falling down a bottomless pit, falling and falling with nothing to hold on to.

"Megumi! What happened, darling? Are you alright?" Shunichi exclaimed, his voice slightly hoarse from sleep, as he woke up to the sight of his girlfriend sitting straight up in the bed, knees drawn to her chest, breathing hard and shaking like a leaf. Her lower lip was trembling too, as she stared straight ahead at nothing in particular. "Darling, are you OK? Talk to me, answer me!"

"T-The…the…b-blood, it…it was all…all over the pl-place…" Megumi stammered, her long, thin fingers gripping the covers so tightly, her knuckles were turning white. "And…he…he was so badly hurt!"

"He? Who?" Shunichi asked, throwing his arms around Megumi and pulling her close to himself, before saying soothingly like a mother comforting a young child. "It's just a dream, my dear. It's just a dream. Look around you…there's no blood, right? It's just a bad, bad dream."

"I…I don't know who he is…" Megumi said shakily, trying hard to recall more. "Everything seemed so…so…real! I-I felt as if…as if I was right there, witnessing it for myself-"

"See? You've forgotten about him, whoever he is. That's why they are nightmares, darling. They are not real. You feel _as if_ you were there, but in real fact, you're not. All you need is a glass of hot water to calm yourself down." Shunichi said gently but firmly, placing emphasis on the words 'as if', before moving up from the bed. "I'll get you a glass from the kitchen. Wait here, Megumi. Don't think so much about it, alright?"

"Shunichi, there really is something out there-"

"Since when did you believe in the supernatural? There's no such thing as ghosts or spirits or whatsoever. You told me that before, didn't you? No matter how rational one is, there's always this tiny bit of superstition in us. Don't read too much into it, sweetheart." Shunichi countered gently, stopping Megumi in mid-sentence. "Now just give me a minute to get that…"

The next few words were not heard as Shunichi opened and shut the door, walking out of the room. Megumi took a few steady breaths to calm herself down. Suddenly, she felt awkwardly exposed, vulnerable and alone in that room, complete with its Meiji Era designs and floorboards. It was as if Shunichi was her living link to reality; this place made her feel as in she was lost in time, stuck in the past she once had. Sitting in the middle of the bed made her feel extremely uneasy…there was someone out there, watching her intently.

She couldn't see who in was in the dim light of the bedside lamp, but she could very well feel it. A presence that seemed to occupy the entire room, enveloping her in its very existence. Megumi shivered involuntarily, for the cold was now rising in the room, invading every inch of space.

Megumi strained her ears to catch the sounds of Shunichi moving around in the kitchen, reassuring herself the whole time that he was just out there and she was not alone.

_Since when did you believe in such things, Megumi? Ghosts do not exist. They are a mere figment of imagination. You are just tired and stressed up._

_Yes, that must be it._

Despite the reassurances, she did not feel any better. The nagging feeling of being scrutinized was still haunting her, suffocating her as she tried to hide underneath the covers to avoid the unwelcome intruder. The pressing feeling did not cease, instead, it was as if the gaze penetrated everything physical to look into her soul.

Throwing the covers back in frustration and fear, Megumi sat up straight in the bed, putting a look of what she hoped to be a fearless one.

"Who are you?" Her whisper sounded crude and violent in the emptiness. "Who _are_ you?"

_

* * *

To be continued…_

A/N: There you have it! The first chapter to this ghost story. Just to clarify once again, Shunichi is an OC of mine. I initially thought of using Enishi/Aoshi etc, but realized that it would make things seem a lot more complicated from what I planned them to be. After all, Megumi is getting visions of her past, and they are involved in her past. Imagine dreaming of Enishi trying to murder Kenshin and waking up to see him lying next to you. Hmmm. Weird. Anyway, thanks for taking the time to read this.

Please review if you enjoyed it! I look forward to hearing from you guys!

Natsu matsuri – Summer festival

Tantou - dagger


	2. White Lily

Standard disclaimers apply.

A/N: Thank you to all who reviewed my first chapter! It really made me very happy to know that you guys are looking forward to more. Special thanks to Crewel and MadiSano, who read the story beforehand and gave me great opinions! Enjoy chapter two!

**Title: Six months in Heaven**

**Chapter Two: White Lily**

* * *

She could hear footsteps. Clear, steady footsteps.

Megumi looked around, tightening her grip on the covers as she summoned courage into her faltering voice. Even though she was feeling a bit intimidated, she was not going to let whoever caused it have the satisfaction of seeing her scared.

"Sh-Show yourself!" She demanded, her eyes scanning every corner of the room, trying to keep the physical shivers from reaching her vocal cords. "I am not afraid of you! Who are you?"

She stared expectantly and warily into the dimly-lit surroundings, her breath hitched in her throat as she awaited the appearance of the unknown intruder. The deathly silence that reigned after her demands was once again interrupted by slight noises, as Megumi braced herself for what was coming, biting her lower lip in fearful anticipation and squeezing her eyes shut…

"Megumi, did you-" The voice was cut off as Megumi hurled a pillow in its direction forcefully.

"Leave me alone! Get out of my room, whoever you are!" Megumi screamed, shaking her violently from side to side as she tried to pull the covers over herself protectively. "Get out, get out! Don't come near me!"

"Megumi! It's me, it's me! Shunichi! Open your eyes!"

She felt a pair of strong hands grip her by the shoulders, forcing her to stay still and sit upright. The hands did not release their hold on her frame until she finally recovered from her earlier panic, cracking one eye open to peek nervously at the one holding her. The familiar face that came into view almost made her sob with relief.

"Shunichi! It's you!" Megumi whispered as she clutched the front of his night shirt, burying her face in his chest and reveling in the solid assurance his presence provided.

"Of course it's me, sweetheart. Who else can it be?" Shunichi asked, relieved and puzzled at the same time. "You are clearly imagining too much…There's no one except for you and me. I'll check the room, if it makes you feel better."

To prove his point, Shunichi walked around the room, checking every corner, throwing the closet doors open only to reveal neatly hung-up clothing. He even made a point to check underneath the bed for anyone hiding there.

There was no one. No one at all.

"See? You imagined all of that, love. Now let's get the much-needed rest…we had a long day. Take a sip of water first…" Shunichi said, before helping Megumi into bed and pulling the covers over her, sweeping stray locks of hair out of her pale face. Before he went back to sleep, he added, "I'll be calling up the hospital for you tomorrow…You need a long break, Megumi. The emergency ward is just too stressful!"

With that, Shunichi slipped back into sleep, whereas Megumi shut her eyes and willed herself to ignore the pangs of pain in her heart that started after she saw the man lying in his own blood.

* * *

Megumi stood at the sink, lost in her thoughts as she set out on the boring task of dicing the tomato on her chopping board. Her knife moved rhythmically, making a series of light thuds on the wooden board as she prepared dinner. It really felt weird to have so much spare time on her hands, after Shunichi insisted that she took a 3-month break to recuperate from shock and rest well. Immediately after Shunichi left for work in the morning, Megumi went out to the supermarket and stocked up on ingredients and necessities, familiarizing herself with the neighborhood at the same time. It was already in the late afternoon when she got back home to start preparing dinner.

Chop, chop.

_Just who was it? I couldn't have imagined it all, could I?_

She didn't really believe that she imagined all of it. Not when it seems so real, so near and so terrifyingly vivid. But looking at her surroundings, the cozy kitchen which was bathed in the warm glow of the summer sun, Megumi was almost convinced that last night's "intruder" was nothing more than her imagination.

Chop, chop.

_How about the dream? What happened to him? _Megumi thought as she recalled her nightmare, the one that had her waking up screaming hysterically the night before. She could still see the fresh crimson blood sprayed all over the clean, glossy lacquered wood, staining the light brown a deep magenta. And him…lying in a pool of his own blood at the end of the dojo…

Chop, chop.

She wondered if he was alright. What happened to him after they found him unconscious on the dojo floor? She suddenly felt a burning need to know; it was as if she couldn't stop worrying about his safety. Who could have been so evil as to inflict so much damage? Why was she even seeing such things? Why her, of all people?

Megumi frowned slightly as she picked up a small dish by the side and carefully placed the neatly diced tomato cubes onto it, still deep in thoughts over last night's dream. Placing the knife, coated with the pale red tomato juice, under the tap, she proceeded to run water over it, until she suddenly heard it.

The unmistakable tinkling of a wind chime, clear and crisp in the gentle silence that hung in the warm summer air.

_What was that?_

And then there was complete silence, except for the steady drip of water from the sharp end of the wet knife onto the tabletop. _Drip, drip…_the sounds were almost hypnotizing.

Megumi dismissed the earlier tinkling, returning to the chicken fillets which she was about to start marinating with teriyaki sauce. Placing the knife back into the knife rack, she placed all her attention onto the opened recipe book placed beside her mixing bowl.

"Baked Teriyaki Chicken with pumpkin and tomato…" She read, her eyes moving from one line to the next quickly. "First, wash the chicken fillets and use a knife to make a few slits on both sides."

Megumi did as she read, before moving on to the second instruction on the page she was reading. "Next, add 3 tablespoons full of teriyaki sauce into mixing bowl, a dash of pepper and-"

She paused in mid-sentence as the gentle sounds of the wind chime started again, tinkling ever so softly. Contrasting to the silence, the tinkling became even clearer, leaving Megumi puzzled and curious. Looking around, Megumi's pretty features were set in a frown.

_Where did that come from? We don't have a wind chime…_

Megumi adored wind chimes and the refreshing music they play in the gentlest breeze, but due to Shunichi, who found them disruptive, they never got around to purchasing and owning one.

The tinkling, by now, was getting too clear for her to ignore. Coming from somewhere inside the house, the chime sang merrily and persistently, its little tune bringing the image of sprinkling stardust in Megumi's head. Even though she had a liking for wind chimes, Megumi could not deny that this was disturbing for her. The spacious interior of the house was deathly quiet, safe for her own breathing and the continuous tinkling of the wind chime, resulting in the combined effect of disrupting the peace rudely and sending chills down Megumi's spine.

_The wind sure is terribly strong today, for the chime to tinkle like this…_She wondered, placing the bottle of teriyaki sauce she was holding back onto its shelf before drying her hands on the apron. Opening the window in front of her, Megumi casually put her hand out, feeling for wind.

_No wind, not even a breeze, _Megumi concluded, only to realize with a start a second later that it was a hot, humid summer day in Tokyo.

_There was hardly any breeze since the morning…and…and even so, I can still hear it…_

Despite the stillness of the air outside, the chime did not cease in its merry tune at all. It was a mystery as to how such a pretty tune can appear so terrifyingly eerie when one is alone in a house as large as Megumi's. The tinkling echoed in her head, ricocheting off the confinements of her mind as she drew her hand back.

Shutting the window securely, Megumi slowly exited the kitchen, straining her senses to catch where the melody was coming from, only to find herself walking down the hallway of rooms. Fortunately for her, the hallway was no longer as dark and dreary as she first saw it, now that the side lamps have been installed and pictures hung up on the ancient walls.

She and Shunichi were occupying the very first room, while the second was a study and the third, a mini library they had set up carefully. The fourth on the other side was meant to be a guestroom, while the fifth and the sixth were currently left as storerooms for any furniture they had yet find a place for. The doors were all open, except for one.

That was none other than the seventh room, the last one at the very end of the long hallway. The tinkling was coming from inside; there was no doubt to that.

_The seventh room…why…why does it look so familiar from here?_

Both Shunichi and Megumi hadn't had the time to explore that room, being busy with all the other details and spare rooms. Neither did the workmen entered the room, for the door was faulty and wouldn't budge an inch even though they tried to force it open. Who would have thought a wooden door could be so sturdy?

The wind chime was tinkling even faster now, to the point of being furious and urgent, as Megumi approached the unexplored room cautiously, her feet moving softly over the wooden flooring. Her heart was beating furiously against her ribcage, as common sense screamed at her from her own mind, screaming for her to turn back to the warm, cozy safety of the kitchen.

She was just three steps away from the door by now. Despite being summer, a chilly breeze picked up, swirling around her feet and rising slowly up to permeate the originally humid air. Megumi felt her legs go slightly wobbly, her hands trembling as she took another step forward. The thick cloud of fear and pressing curiosity blocked out all rational thoughts, fueled by the persistent tinkling of the wind chime from inside the room.

The wind chime was beckoning for her to go in. It felt as if the only reason it chimed was for her to take notice of it.

Megumi took one more step, her shaky hand reaching out for the slightly rusty door knob. As her long fingers curled around the cool metal, Megumi bit her lower lip, gently applying pressure to turn the knob…

"Ring! Ring! Ring!" The loud ringing of the telephone jolted her out of her task, causing Megumi to utter a soft, strangled cry of shock as she jumped, startled. The reality of things dawned upon all of a sudden, and instinctively, she drew her hand back to herself, rubbing both palms together rapidly in a bid to bring warmth back to her fingers.

_What was I doing...What was I thinking…opening the door like that?_

Thoughts raced through her panicking mind, as she stared at the door she was so close to opening. Her eyes were wide with disbelief and shock, chest heaving gently as she tried to resume breathing normally to no avail.

The chiming had stopped as abruptly as it began, leaving the telephone wailing away in the living room for Megumi's attention.

Tearing her eyes away from the door, Megumi spun around on her heels and ran down the long hallway, running away from the room she was so close to entering without a backward glance. Her feet made thudding sounds against the floor as she ran hard, not only to pick up the phone but mainly to escape the seventh room and whatever was inside.

_I have to tell Shunichi about the wind chime…I have to tell him…_Megumi thought, fighting the fear that had encased her heart, focusing her thoughts on Shunichi. _But he wouldn't believe me…_

Coming to a stop in front of the ringing phone, she picked up the receiver and greeted breathlessly, "Mo-moshi moshi?"

"Megumi? It's me. Why are you sounding so breathless?" Shunichi's concerned voice suddenly gave the impression of a life buoy in a choppy, raging sea.

Megumi gripped the receiver tightly, deriving support and comfort from his voice. "No-Nothing…I just got back from…a jog. Yeah, a jog."

"A jog? In this weather? Are you OK, sweetheart?" Shunichi asked incredulously, straining to keep his voice low in the quiet interior of his workplace.

"I am OK…Just felt like working out a little," She lied, slowly recovering from her breathlessness. "What did you call to tell me about?"

"Just called to tell you that something cropped up today at the bank, and I have to stay back till around eight-thirty to undo the problem." He sounded tired and resigned over the phone, while Megumi could just picture the apologetic but I-have-no-choice look on his face.

"Sounds bad," She said softly and sympathetically. "Don't stress yourself out, and try to come back early, alright? I prepared your favorite teriyaki chicken for dinner."

"You're the best, darling. I'll try to get the work done soon. See you later." Shunichi said. "Go ahead and eat without me, alright?"

"Alright…bye." Megumi replied. "Love you."

"Love you too."

With that, Shunichi hung up, leaving the drone of phone echoing in Megumi's ear. The monotonous beep gradually became softer as Megumi put the receiver back down, and it wasn't before long when her surroundings resumed the stony silence again. She took a step towards the kitchen, before she changed her mind and went to the living room instead, where she switched on the television for companionship.

She left the television on, turning to the channel airing Music Station, grateful for Tamori-san's ridiculous jokes which she never was able to appreciate in the past.

With that, Megumi went back to her original task of preparing dinner for the night, hoping that loading herself with work would help take her mind off the fear coursing through her veins.

_

* * *

That's it…all done. Megumi smiled down in satisfaction at the scrumptious-looking dishes laid out on the table, waiting for Shunichi to get back. Pulling a chair out, Megumi made herself comfortable as she flipped through a magazine at the dining table, checking the clock on the wall occasionally._

It was still early, at around 7.30pm.

Flipping page after page of the colorful fashion magazine, Megumi felt her eyelids grow heavier as she tried to focus on the words, which appeared to be floating around in a swirling pool of kanji, hiragana and katakana. Closing the book, Megumi gently laid her head onto her folded arms on the tabletop, slipping quickly into dreamless sleep…

She woke up at about 10pm. Stirring at first and cracking one eye open to take a peek at her surroundings, Megumi was momentarily disorientated when she saw the spotless, cleared table in front of her. Pulling her aching body up, she pressed the base of her palm onto her forehead, trying to get the sleepiness out totally. She took a glance at the clock on the wall beside her, only to see that it read 10pm. There were the unmistakable sounds of someone sitting at the computer busy at work in the study room.

_Shunichi must have eaten and washed all the plates…_She thought to herself, turning around at the same time to see the plates and bowls neatly stacked up near the sink. _Megumi no baka!_

It was then when she noticed something tucked behind her right ear. Something cold and damp.

Frowning, Megumi reached out gingerly to touch whatever it was, closing her fingers around it and pulling it out when she felt cold, crisp petals.

It was a single white lily flower, still pristine white and fresh in its full glory. There were even little water droplets clinging to its petals.

Megumi smiled contentedly; lilies were her favorite flowers. Shunichi was such a darling to have thought of this little surprise. He must have bought it right after work; the flower's freshness was testimony to that.

Placing the flower down on the table, Megumi walked quietly to the study, where Shunichi stood back facing her at the bookshelf. Wrapping her arms around his shoulders, Megumi stood on tiptoes to press a kiss to his cheek.

"You gave me a shock, sweetheart." Shunichi laughed, turning around to place his free arm around her waist, holding a book in the other. "Had a good rest?"

"Thank you for the lily," Megumi smiled after nodding her reply. "It was sweet."

Confusion flitted across Shunichi's face as he looked back at Megumi blankly. "Lily? What lily?"

"Stop acting innocent…I know you were the one who tucked it behind my ear!" Megumi smiled in amusement as she smacked him lightly on his chest. "You really know how to surprise me!"

"I didn't." Shunichi said softly, his expression apologetic as he watched the amusement disappear from Megumi's face. "Darling, I honestly have no idea what you're talking about…"

Megumi furrowed her brows at him before grinning broadly. "Well, you can keep feigning…but I have the evidence just outside in the kitchen!"

As she pulled a very confused Shunichi out of the study to the kitchen, Megumi pointed triumphantly in the direction of the dining table. "There it is! We'll see how you deny this one!"

"Megumi, I…I don't see anything."

Bewildered, Megumi tore her gaze away from Shunichi's face to look at the tabletop, before her mouth fell open in a small gasp.

The tabletop was bare except for the neatly folded table cloth.

There was no trace of the white lily at all.

* * *

_To be continued…_

A/N: The haunting begins! Poor Megumi…what will happen to her in the next chapter? This chapter is so much longer than the first…LOL but I enjoyed writing the scary parts. Thank you to all those who reviewed…please keep doing so and I'll update faster!

Just to let you guys know, Tamori-san is a familiar figure on Japanese TV due to his experience with hosting popular TV show, Music Station.

Also, if you're looking for a good read, be sure to check out MadiSano's latest story, **"Do you believe in me?"**! It's a great fic that will only leave you wanting more!

Take care, minna! I'll see you guys in chapter 3!

* * *

Glossary:

Moshi moshi - Hello

Kanji, hiragana and katakana – Japanese writing system

Megumi no baka – silly Megumi


	3. The Seventh Room

Standard disclaimers apply.

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! The story will definitely be picking up soon, as more of the haunting plot unfolds. In this chapter, as the name implies, Megumi enters the seventh room. (No, no there is so not going to be a Sano-skeleton somewhere in the closet inside. LOL!) What's inside the room? Or should I say, what happens inside that room? Slight citrusy content ahead…and I changed the fiction's rating as well.

**Title: Six Months in Heaven**

**Chapter Three: The Seventh Room**

_

* * *

He obviously doesn't take me seriously…Megumi thought miserably as she lugged the new vacuum cleaner into their mini library, pushing the plug in before switching it on. __Where did that lily go? I couldn't possibly have dreamed it up…_Megumi thought miserably as she lugged the new vacuum cleaner into their mini library, pushing the plug in before switching it on. 

Right after the white lily incident the previous night, Shunichi had teased her on how she should have just taken the easier way out and tell him directly if she wanted flowers, and insisted that Megumi went to bed early when she denied having lied about the lily. She was not exactly calm about the entire incident either, and had refused to talk to him for the rest of the whole night.

Her mind went back to the conversation at the dining table the night before…

"_It…It was here just a while ago!" Megumi had pointed out indignantly when Shunichi gave her the I-don't-have-time-for-this look. "I put it right on the table! It might still be wet where I placed the lily…"_

"_I don't see it anywhere…" Shunichi shook his head, bending down to check the floor for any traces of the white lily Megumi talked about. Bending over the table he ran his fingertip over the tabletop. "There's no water either, darling."_

"_But I did place it right here!" Megumi insisted, pointing at the spot where she recalled placing the fresh white lily at. "There's no way it could have disappeared just like that…"_

"_Flowers do not walk off on their own, Megumi." Shunichi said, patting Megumi gently on the shoulder._

"_I know that! Shunichi, I am very sure it was there a while ago…" Megumi continued, combing the kitchen's interior for any sign of the flower. "I swear! It was definitely here before I left-"_

"_Yes, yes…it was definitely there…" Shunichi echoed patronizingly, before making his way over to an agitated Megumi and placing his hands on her shoulders. "Come, just let me save my project and we can go to bed. You know, love, if you wanted flowers, all you need to do is ask…" He added teasingly, giving her a little wink._

"_Shunichi, I am serious." Megumi had whispered in agitation, refusing to budge when he tried to steer her in the direction of the bedroom._

"_Darling, I am taking this seriously too…You need rest. Lots of it." Shunichi's earlier teasing look was replaced by a solemn one. He took Megumi's clammy hand in his larger, warm one and squeezed it reassuringly. "You'll be fine after you rest-"_

"_So you do think I am not fine!" Megumi burst out angrily, missing how taken aback Shunichi looked after her outburst. "I am not going crazy! I swear I saw the white lily…it was tucked right behind my ear!"_

_With a look of pure irritation, Megumi yanked her hand out of Shunichi's grip and without another word, ran back to the bedroom and slammed the door shut as hard as she could manage…_

"Itai!" Megumi gave a little cry of pain as she accidentally cut her hand against the sharp edge of one of the bookshelves, having been lost in her thoughts and not really looking at where she was going.

Bringing her hand closer to her eyes, Megumi inspected the small cut near her thumb, watching the pale slit in her otherwise flawless skin start oozing droplets of crimson slowly. Little beads of blood, slowly emerging from the fresh cut to form a thin red line, surrounded by slightly swollen skin.

This would need a bandage.

Switching off the vacuum cleaner, Megumi slowly made her way out of the room, carefully avoiding the edges of the bookshelves she passed by along the way. The thick silence that dominated before the vacuum cleaner's invasion once again claimed the atmosphere.

_Now…where did we put it…? _Megumi wondered as she tried to recall the location of the first aid kit. That was the problem with new houses…there was just so much to adapt to and commit to memory.

Standing at the other end of the long hallway, Megumi suddenly stopped dead in her tracks. The house was so silent; one could hear a pin drop. The slow, steady ticking of the clock on the wall was the only thing that prevented Megumi from thinking that time had ceased at the very instant.

If it didn't sound so crazy, she'd say that someone was watching her. Not just watching, but more of staring.

Staring, not with hatred, but with longing.

She felt the rush of adrenaline from last night slowly trickle back into her blood, along with a chill tickling the base of her spine wickedly.

She couldn't help it; she whirled around to face the direction in which she felt the presence.

There was no one. The only thing that stared back at her was none other than the door to the seventh room. The door she almost opened the day before.

There was something in there. It was tugging at her soul, with a melancholic touch that made it feel as if whatever was inside was begging her to go in. To go in, and discover something she should know.

She started advancing to the seventh room, her fingers wrapping around the single pearl pendant hanging from her neck on a thin silver chain. It was a gift from Shunichi, and she was depending on it for assurance.

_What if it turns out to be something I don't want to know?_ Megumi halted abruptly._ Curiosity killed the cat…_

Curiosity got the better of her, as she pushed away nagging thoughts of childhood horror stories. Taking a step forward again, Megumi soon forgot all about the cut on her hand, slowly moving towards the room at the end, enraptured by the air of mystery that was emitted from it.

Ironically, as she got closer and closer to the wooden door, Megumi felt her courage grow with each step. Suddenly, there was this burning need to find out what was going on. The same cold air she always felt rose again, tickling her bare legs in little invisible wisps.

Her right hand reached out instinctively to curl itself around the door knob, her fingertips coming into contact with its cool metal. Megumi was shivering from cold and anticipation in her tank top and shorts.

This felt wrong and right at the same time.

Taking a deep breath, Megumi looked down onto the wooden floor, silently counted to three and turned the rusty door knob forcefully.

She gave a hard push, and the old door swung open.

She almost didn't dare to look up, as her overactive imagination conjured up images of decapitated corpses and vengeful spirits.

_Get a grip on yourself, Megumi. You're thinking too much._

Greeted by a musty, stale smell, Megumi hesitantly stepped into the room that just seemed so forbidden, and looked up at her surroundings, before a little gasp escaped her mouth. She should be frightened, but there was only nostalgia haunting her mind.

There was no mistake; she had been here before.

But how can that be, when she had never been to this part of Tokyo in all twenty-three years of her life?

The interior looked untouched for ages, perhaps since the first occupants left, locked in a timeless zone. Dust motes danced wherever the sun's strong beams penetrated the window by the side of the room, evidence of its undisrupted state. The air was so still, so calming and so melancholic, it made Megumi's heart ache just with every breath she took.

A single traditional Japanese wind chime hung at the window, still and unmoving.

A simple wooden desk by the window, with two stools placed near it.

A bed, half-hidden by the curtains, at the back of the room.

A large cabinet, _where the medicine and other medical supplies were placed…_

This time round, Megumi's mouth instantly went as dry as cotton from fear. _How did I know that it was medicine and medical supplies in it…?_

She took another step forward, scanning her surroundings before she noticed her vision blurring.

Shaking her head softly, Megumi ran the back of her right hand over her eyes, only to see stains of moisture glistening on her fair skin when she drew back. Her tears did not stop flowing, and it was not long before the they were flowing down her cheeks in little streams.

_Why am I crying? Why do I feel as if someone has plunged a blade through my heart and twisted it mercilessly? Why-_

Before Megumi could entertain another thought, visions rapidly flashed in front of her eyes, holding her in a trance as she stood motionless, helpless, without any alternative but to watch on.

"_Megitsune," He said, in that deep, sensual voice of his, expression sheepish. "I hurt my hand again."_

_I am in the room, watching the familiar figure saunter in with his trademark swagger. He plopped down into the chair opposite of mine before holding a heavily bandaged hand out, shoving it in my direction._

"_There's no cure for stupidity!" I yelled back angrily. Honestly, you would think he was a three-year old sometimes, treating his health condition as a big joke. "Baka!"_

_That's him for you…always having that devil-may-care attitude and giving me the feeling that he took my free treatments for granted. I am the one doing him the favour, instead of otherwise! I have to make time amidst my hectic schedules just for him, and if it wasn't for Ken-san, I wouldn't bother about the rooster!_

"Who are you…why can't I see your face?" Megumi asked in a ghost of a whisper, her fingers clenching themselves into tight fists.

_A hot blush crept across my cheeks stealthily when I realised how I blatantly lied to myself. I treated him for free because…I want to see him._

_It isn't easy to see much of him usually, unless I make my way downtown to the gambling dens and wine taverns. This is my perfect excuse; also my perfect little secret._

Megumi smiled contentedly, her watery eyes blank as more and more visions flashed by.

"_Hold your hand out." I said, trying to keep the rising emotions that strike me so forcefully every time he was in the vicinity._

_He did obediently, before I reached out and took his hand in mine, closely inspecting the new injuries that have found their place on his calloused hand alongside the old ones. Every contact sent a little tingle down my spine, causing my breath to hitch momentarily._

_It is always like that. Being with him makes my heartbeat race, makes my usually refined speech appear uncivilised and makes me feel like a hopeless, lovesick girl._

_The same old procedure started, with the antiseptic and the hisses of pain that escaped him as he tried not to wince at the sharp sting of antiseptic on raw, bleeding flesh._

_Taking a roll of bandage from the cabinet, I returned to sit opposite him, before proceeding to bandage the poor, abused hand slowly. I know I am supposed to be professional, but I can't help but think about his long, strong fingers and the sensations they evoke in me every time contact is made._

_How I wish it can be more this, more than simply bandaging it as a doctor._

_I want to feel the fingers combing through my hair._

_I want to feel the fingers on my cheeks._

_I want to feel them on so many other parts of me…parts of me that I will show only to him._

_By now, I am blushing furiously, my actions becoming furiously fast in sync with my heart rate._

_He is also quiet, and if I am not wrong, he seems tense. Even nervous._

"_Are you alright?" I asked warily, glancing at his face, and caught…a look of determination._

_He was silent for a while, very uncharacteristic of him. I returned to bandaging his hand, taking caution to avoid those red, angry-looking wounds, until…until he suddenly twisted his hand deftly out of my grasp and turned so that he was holding MY hand securely in his large, warm one instead._

Megumi gasped, her free arm weighing heavily on the wall beside her for support. The visions were so vivid; she had difficulty moving her right hand. It was held in a gentle, firm grip…by…nothing in particular. Wasn't she supposed to be alone in the room?

_I couldn't say a thing, not with my heart pounding furiously in my chest cavity, not with the fluttery feeling blossoming in the pits of my middle._

"_Wh-What are you doing?" I stammered in shock, trying to draw my hand back to myself, to no avail. His fingers had locked themselves firmly over my hand like a vice, trapping me in his display of bold passion. "Let go…"_

"_No." He said, pulling my hand towards his chest and placing it over the hard, chiselled planes. I squirmed, still trying to pull back, but he held on tight. He did not loosen his grip until I finally relaxed against his fingers, feeling the urgent, steady pumping of his heart underneath the muscles and bones._

_The next thing I knew, I felt his lips pressing against mine urgently, his tongue darting out from his mouth to drag along my lower lip sensually. His hand released mine, before snaking up my back to stop at my nape, caressing it in a gentle, circular motion and steering my head to deepen his ardent kiss. _

_His tongue had slipped into my mouth, sliding over my tongue languidly and evoking a myriad of explosive sensations. It was so much more than I ever dreamed of; I felt as if I could die of happiness there and then. Who would have thought so much searing passion resided under the uncouth exterior?_

_I close my eyes, savouring the exquisite feelings, revelling in the jolts of ecstasy he brought forth in my being…_

Megumi moaned softly as she felt slightly calloused fingers floating over her cheeks with sensual, feather light touches, tracing her jaw line down to her chin, down to the satiny skin of her neck. The fingers expertly made their way to her nape and the small of her back, supporting her up before a pair of soft, eager lips took their earlier spot on her neck, kissing gently but desperately, sending Megumi into a state of arousal and longing.

_His sneaky hands have found their way to the knots holding my garments together, untying them skilfully without breaking contact with my neck. I knew where this was heading, I knew it was wrong. We are both single, and to have such forms of intimacy before marriage in a conservative era like ours will definitely be frowned upon if word gets out. But how can something that feels so right be wrong? The actions are so right…It feels as if we both knew it was coming…as if we have all been waiting for this._

_I did not stop him. We have been waiting for this for just too long._

_It is something I had always denied myself – love. It is amazing how things are taking a turn, considering how I just argued with him for more than two hours at the dojo three days ago, calling each other names mercilessly._

She felt someone kissing her fervently, guiding her slowly towards the bed at the end of the room. There was no other choice but to follow; Megumi was too caught up in the kiss and the whirlwind of pent-up emotions that sent rational thinking going out of her head. The love she felt in her heart for this man was so overwhelming to the extent of hurting badly, and now all she could think of was to return every bit of his love with her own, word for word, action for action.

Then she felt it.

They were both crying, tears flowing down their cheeks as they revisited the passion he waited for and she, forgotten. Mingled tears staining their cheeks as she held onto him tightly, kissing his pain away as he did hers. The familiar smell of him, masculine and strong, hit her senses like a sledgehammer, before an avalanche of emotions engulfed her. She had lost him for too long…

The kisses ceased for a moment, eliciting a cry of disappointment from her. She whimpered the loss, only to have it back a moment later. She wanted him so badly, she needed him so much. She tried to see his face, but she couldn't…not when her eyes were clouded by the countless visions, in which his face was concealed.

Megumi felt herself get pushed onto the bed gently, lying on her back as the sensations assaulted her senses once again. Eager hands tugged at her tank top, trying to pull it up as if whoever it was doing so did not have any idea how a tank top should be removed. Megumi smiled, it was just so characteristic of him to get frustrated with such small, simple details. She lifted her hands above her head, as he quickly got the idea and started to ease the tank top off her body, his knuckled teasingly sliding over the gradually exposed skin. Another piece of garment quickly followed the departure of the first, leaving Megumi lying on her back, topless, in front of him.

"Kirei…mukashi to onaji you ni." Megumi shuddered at hearing his deep, baritone voice, slightly husky with arousal, leaning more into his addictive touches.

"_Kirei…" He whispered softly as he ran his fingers through my hair, placing a kiss on my exposed breasts. I should be feeling awkward, embarrassed and scared…but I only can feel so much love for him, love so intense that my heart ached. How I had managed to hide all these powerful emotions underneath a mask of indifference was really beyond me at this point._

_There was no turning back…and even if it were to be for just once, I will not regret it at all._

"You're hurt…" She heard him whisper, endearment giving his voice a sensual touch. "Does it hurt?" She felt him bring her left hand to his face, kissing the cut gently.

"No…not much." Megumi admitted, feeling the powerful force of his long and longing for her seep through her cut into her very soul.

Her hand reached up to touch his face, feeling around gingerly like a visually-handicapped person, trying to put the feel of each chiselled feature into a mental image, where she would be able to see how he looked like. She willed for the visions to stop so she could see him, but they did not.

"Kao misete…" She begged, tugging on his spiky hair, slightly rough underneath the soft pads of her fingers. There was no mistake…this person in front of her was the very same one in her dreams. She had to hold back a moan as she felt him take a nipple into his hot, passionate mouth. "Onegai…"

She could feel him shake his head, and then, with a small snap, the slender silver chain around her neck broke. The sound of it snapping brought her crashing back into reality. "Shunichi…" She whispered, suddenly feeling very exposed and vulnerable.

Everything ceased at the moment, right after Shunichi's name left her mouth.

The visions, the sensations…and him.

Megumi's vision cleared, as she took in her surroundings, only to utter a strangled gasp. Lying topless on the dusty bed, her tank top and bra strewn carelessly by the side, her hair dishevelled and lips swollen from the kissing…She could only feel a burning sense of shame as she realised how she almost had sex with that man. What added on to her shame was the fact that even now as she snapped out of the erotic trance; her body was still craving for more of him.

Tears started welling up in her eyes again as she felt fear. Fear of herself, fear of the idea of spirits, fear of the fact that she had enjoyed something that seemed sinful now. Picking up her clothes frantically, Megumi started crying uncontrollably, sneaking glances around the empty room every now and then. It was as if everything in the room was staring at her accusingly. Guilt and shame ate at her with the thought of Shunichi, but if it wasn't for him, she'd have gone all the way with that man. It was something so beautiful and sad at the same time, transcending time and woven into a piece of destiny.

As Megumi picked herself up, she covered her exposed chest with her arms, her right hand gripping the discarded garments tightly before she started running out of the seventh room without a backward glance.

_It must have been a dream,_ she thought, trying hard to deceive herself. But how could it be, when her nipple was still wet from his administrations and the blood from the cut on her left hand was kissed away?

_You are losing your mind, Megumi…_

In her haste, Megumi slammed the door shut behind her, making a beeline for the bathroom. If she had just paid more attention, she would have seen a familiar figure gazing at her forlornly from the side of the cabinet, his sorrowful gaze bringing about an air of melancholy to the seventh room.

"_Megumi...nande? Konna ni itoshikatta no ni..."_

_

* * *

To be continued…_

A/N: There you have it! Chapter 3! I hope this turned out fine; it is my first time doing something limey. The alternating between visions and reality as Sanosuke and Megumi got into intimate contact was a challenge for myself too. I wanted to hit myself when Megumi called out Shunichi's name…LOL! It was just so sad.

Thank you for taking the time to read this, please review so I can continue writing! Make me a happy writer!

* * *

Glossary:

Itai - Ouch

Megitsune – Sanosuke's nickname for Megumi

Baka – Stupid

Kirei…mukashi to onaji you ni – Beautiful…just the same as last time

Kirei - beautiful

Kao misete – Show me your face

Onegai - Please

"Megumi...nande? Konna ni itoshikatta no ni..." – "Megumi, why? We used to love each other so much…"


	4. Summer Festival

Standard disclaimers apply. I don't own Otsuka Ai's "kingyo hanabi"!

A/N: Thank you for reviewing…I am glad this story has turned out intriguing! This upcoming chapter will be mainly revolving around Megumi, and taken as a suggestion from Crewel, there will be flashbacks to the happy times Sanosuke and Megumi shared. And as for Shunichi…don't hate him! He's really supposed to be a nice guy, just that he unknowingly became the barrier between Sanosuke and Megumi.

Enjoy, read and review!

**Title: Six months in Heaven**

**Chapter 4: Summer Festival**

_

* * *

His touches…His kisses…just what exactly happened back then? All Megumi could recall was the fiery, heart-wrenching passion – all sad, intense and beautiful at the same time. _

Nothing else could take her mind off it; the heated kisses, addictive touches, whispers of endearments and him, of course. Who was he? She was positive he was the very same guy who visited her dreams every night, and she was almost convinced that there was a special connection between them. His presence erased Shunichi's existence from her thoughts, leaving her excited, aroused and very guilty.

She needed to see him, to talk to him, to touch him. She had to find out what was going on; why did she get all the visions of the past. She had to find out who this ghost was-

_Wait a minute, Megumi._ She halted her train of thoughts. _You are a doctor. You studied science. There's no such thing as ghosts! At least, not scientifically proven._

But if that wasn't a ghost…what was that? It couldn't have been her imagination. God knows how long she spent in the bathroom, shaking with fear and trying to scrub off every bit of evidence on her heated skin that suggested her intimate contact with the mysterious man. It was too real to be imaginary, but at the same time, too unbelievable to be real.

Fear suddenly struck her like a lightning bolt, sending tremors deep in the core of her bones. Did she just encounter the supernatural? Her thoughts flew back to the times back in college when friends sat around in a circle at night, telling all sorts of horror stories. The one about the corpse's arm band still haunted her thoughts on some nights when she worked OT in the hospital.

_Stop being crazy, Megumi! Those are stories. Stories are not real._ She berated herself inwardly. _Ghosts do NOT exist. They don't._

_But every bit of it felt so real too…_Another little voice in her head added, swiftly slicing through the self-delusional haze she had conjured up in her head.

Megumi was torn between the two, shuttling to and fro from reality to imagination as her vivid memories engaged in a raging war with rational thinking.

"…it was just so ridiculous, don't you agree, darling?" Shunichi laughed, before his expression morphed into one of confusion. "Megumi? Are you listening?"

"Hmm?"

"Darling, I was telling you about how Kazuya accidentally took his son's bento box to work today." He repeated, though his concerns were no longer on the Ultraman-print bento box his colleague took out at lunch time, but more on his dazed girlfriend.

"Ah, sou ka…" Megumi forced a feeble smile on her face, before returning to mindlessly picking at her tofu with her chopsticks.

"Megumi, there's something bothering you, right?" Shunichi asked concernedly, placing his chopsticks down by the side of his bowl to lean slightly forward. "You can talk to me about it."

"I…I am fine." She muttered, looking down into the mashed up bits of tofu on the plate to avoid his gaze. "So what did Kazuya-san do with the bento?" She added casually, trying to get Shunichi to talk about something light-hearted.

"You can't fool me, sweetheart. You've acting weird since I got back…You didn't even respond when I told you I bought your favourite Beard Papa cream puffs!" Shunichi refused to accept Megumi's attempt at changing the conversation topic.

Megumi bit her lower lip in despair. _What am I to do…I can't possibly say, "Shunichi, I am acting weird because I almost slept with another man today! Not only a man, but a ghost too!" _The thought caused her face to burn with shame as memories of the afternoon came back to her like a raging tidal wave.

Shunichi's expression suddenly turned into one of hurt as he averted his gaze from hers and turned to look at his green tea.

Her heart pounding with guilt and panic, Megumi gripped her chopsticks tightly, biting her lower lip in anxiety.

_Could he have found out about it? Is he suspicious of me?_

Before she could entertain more of such thoughts, Shunichi said bitterly, "You are still mad at me for last night, aren't you?" He suddenly looked so vulnerable, so lethargic.

It took awhile for what Shunichi had said to register itself in her head and Megumi had to hold back desperately from laughing out loud in relief. Pushing her chair back, she walked over to where Shunichi was sitting and threw her arms around him from the back, holding him close to herself and inhaling the classy, masculine scent that belonged to him. It had been so long since she really appreciated his presence in her life.

"You baka," She chided affectionately, a small smile gracing her lips. "I am not mad at you anymore. Do I come across as such a petty woman?"

Shunichi craned his neck to look into Megumi's face and her mock expression of hurt, before taking her hand in his gently and planting a chaste kiss on her palm. "Of course you don't. I am just glad that you're not mad at me…It's partly my fault for neglecting you, darling. My colleagues at the bank told me about the natsu matsuri that's starting two days later…Shall we go and have some fun together?"

"That would be great." Megumi smiled back at Shunichi. She did need something to get her mind off the chain of events that had been plaguing her. Maybe things could really get back to how they were.

* * *

"Eating kaki koori in summer is really the best…" Megumi smiled in contentment as she scooped up more of the crushed ice in her cup and put the cold, sweet treat into her mouth. 

The cold of the melting strawberry-flavored ice, contrasting to the humid warmth of the summer night, made Megumi feel all the more relaxed in her dark blue yukata. They had arrived at the summer festival place an hour ago, and the bustling liveliness, laughter, crowds, coupled with the delicious smells of food and summer itself, guaranteed an unforgettable night of fun. Shunichi had already got a purple water balloon for her from the yoyo-tsuri game earlier on.

"Let's finish this up, so we can try the okonomiyaki at the stall over there! Shall we?" Shunichi laughed at Megumi's blissful expression, pointing at the stall with bright red Styrofoam words, its sides adorned with brightly-colored paper lanterns. "Kazuya brought his wife and son here yesterday, and told me that the okonomiyaki is a must-try!"

"Hmm…" Megumi sniffed the air, before giving Shunichi a thumbs-up sign. "Oishisou!"

With that, it wasn't long before the two of them found themselves sitting in front of the stall, sharing a piping hot okonomiyaki, complete with the mouth-watering brown sauce and bonito fish flakes. It tasted so much better than those instant ones she used to eat back in college.

"Oishii darou?" Shunichi smiled, cutting another slice for a very satisfied Megumi, before adding, "Darling, you have a bit of sauce on your chin."

Megumi put her chopsticks down, before instinctively reaching up to wipe her chin with a piece of serviettes when suddenly she couldn't hear any single sound from her surroundings. It was as if reality had stopped there and then, leaving her caught in the crease of time…

"_Megitsune…there's sauce on your face." He pointed out, his tone filled with amusement, before mock horror took its place. "What kind of girl are you?"  
_

"_What business is it of yours?" I retorted angrily. "Quick tell me where exactly it is, you baka tori-atama!" That irritating tone of his was just so infuriating and embarrassing at the same time!_

"_I am not telling!" He turned his head from side to side in a bid to emphasise his point. "You can try feeling around for it!"_

"_I can't do that! It will smudge all over my face!" I whispered angrily, praying that no one else can see my face. It's all his fault, asking me out to eat okonomiyaki at the natsu matsuri! "You better tell me this instant!"_

"_Nope."_

_I pulled his face down nearer to mine by grasping his gi, before hissing with my eyes narrowed. "You better, baka."_

"_Please don't make me look…it's too ugly! Sauce-face!" He squeaked in mock horror, as I desperately tried to feel for the brown sauce stains on my face with one hand, the other still gripping his gi. I could feel his gaze on me as I felt around, worried should any of my patients see me with a stained face._

"_I really can't find any stains! This is not funny-"_

_I was silenced by his lips on mine. My heart stopped beating for an instant._

_It was a chaste peck, sweet and beautiful, sending syrupy warmth spreading from my lips to my heart. It felt refreshing, like cold sake in summer._

"_I was just pulling your leg." He whispered softly in my ear, after pulling away._

_I was still speechless. I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks at the subtle, arousing contact._

"_You actually fell for that?" He continued whispering. "You sure are unladylike, but still, you eat like a fox-ITAI!"_

_That was for playing a prank on me! And calling me a fox too!_

"Miss…more sauce?"

_Someone is calling me…_

"Eh?"

"Megumi…Ojii-san's asking if you want more sauce." Shunichi's face came into focus as Megumi was pulled violently back to reality from her vision earlier on. She could hear things now – the merry sizzling of the pancake batter as it came into contact with the hot metal surface, the laughter and noise around her.

She turned her head abruptly to face the smiling old man in front of her, who was holding up a bottle of okonomiyaki sauce in one hand and mayonnaise in the other. "Y-Yes, please." She managed to smile shakily, her head still swimming from the aftermath of the vision, her eyes fixed on her pancake as the old man squirted a generous amount of sauce and mayonnaise on it, watching the brown and white swirl into a tantalising sight.

Her cheeks, she noticed, were still burning hot, even though she still couldn't see his face clearly.

"Are you alright, darling?" Shunichi whispered worriedly, taking hold of her arm in his hand. "You seem…distracted. Are you seeing things again?"

Megumi looked at his expression of concern, suddenly feeling an urge to tell him everything. But it wasn't fair to Shunichi…telling him would just ruin the whole night for both of them. Besides, he wouldn't believe her even she did tell him the truth.

_Am I really going crazy?_

"No…I am not," She shook her head to make her point, smiling at him before gesturing towards the sizzling hot plate, on which droplets of boiling hot oil were hopping around cheerfully. "I think it's just the heat."

* * *

They had been walking around for another hour or so, simply appreciating each other's company, the crowds and the festive touch lingering in the deliciously-scented summer air, while patiently awaiting the finale of the night – the bon odori and the fireworks display. Despite her attempts to forget it thoroughly, the earlier incident at the okonomiyaki stall remained rooted in Megumi's churning mind even after an hour later; a nagging bit that promised to dampen her originally high spirits. 

Shunichi could somewhat sense it too, Megumi figured, from his continuous attempts at cheering her up with exaggerated exclaims of everything that seemed more interesting, loud laughter and word puns.

She didn't wish to dampen his mood, but she had no choice. It was just impossible to ditch the entire memory of the vision aside and enjoy herself as if nothing had happened, but Shunichi's patience was really her undoing – it never failed to make her feel guilty.

_But why am I seeing all these? I don't want to see any more of these visions! Not now, not ever! _She mentally screamed, hoping that whoever was sending her such visions can miraculously hear and stop plaguing her.

Hand in hand, they eventually came to the foot of the long steps leading to a majestic, ancient shrine, which had an ethereal glow to it under the soothing moonlight. It was quite a distance away from the stalls and merry activities, with few people in the vicinity and it felt strangely detached from the festival itself from where they were.

Helping Megumi into a sitting position on the steps, Shunichi squatted down in front of her and gave her a bright grin that did not really reach his eyes or make them crinkle the way they always did when he smiled.

"You must be tired from all the walking," He said, tucking a stray lock of raven hair behind her ear. "Wait for me here; I'll go get us some drinks. How about jasmine tea?"

"Sounds good to me." Megumi returned Shunichi's smile, before motioning for him to get going.

As she watched his retreating back disappear among the mingling crowd, Megumi was suddenly aware of how his absence left a huge void in the atmosphere. Without him by her side like a protective veil, Megumi felt exposed, susceptible to all sorts of visions and haunting that might decide to attack her.

Shifting slightly in her position on the hard, stone steps, Megumi tried to draw her knees to herself in hope of deriving assurances and security from herself, only to stop in mid-position as she saw a child clad in a sweet little yellow yukata walking past with her parents, before settling down on a patch of grass nearby.

The child was holding a wind chime in her hands, gleefully shaking it and listening to the tinkling it added to the distant sounds of the festival. Softly piercing the night air with its light tones, the wind chime swayed, creating a beautiful melody that enraptured Megumi.

The tinkling, gradually growing in melancholy, became a fog in her head as she felt herself plummet rapidly through layers and layers of imaginary air…

"_Is that for sale?" I asked, pointing at the wind chime hanging at the stall. It was so peaceful, so calming, and the melodious tinkling that it produces in the slightest breeze was just captivating._

"_No, I'm afraid not, Miss." The old man tending the game stall smiled an apologetic, toothless smile. "You have to win it."_

"_That's just too bad. Arigatou gozaimasu." There was no way I could have won that game of bei-goma…_

_I could only hope that the disappointment in my heart did not show itself on my face, as I bowed in thanks and started walking away from the stall, at the same time wondering where had the stupid tori-atama ran off to. He was just behind me a while ago!_

_Stopping in front of a middle-aged lady who was selling little trinkets laid out on a straw mat, I stooped down and starting picking out a few from the array on display. After all, Ayame-chan has suddenly developed this liking for wearing little accessories._

"_Docchi ga ichiban ureru desu ka?" I asked, hoping that the knowledge of which design being the most popular might help me in my choice._

"_Kore desu ne." The woman pointed out an orange-colored bracelet with miniature bells to me._

_I smiled in thanks, before reaching out across the mat for the bracelet, only to see…_

_A wind chime dangling in front of me._

"_For you, Megitsune."_

_It was him._

_I froze, eyes still staring fixedly at the wind chime in front of me. "H-How?" I managed to croak out after awhile._

"_Didn't anyone tell you I was the king of bei-goma back then when I was a boy?"_

"_When you were a CHICK, you mean." I retorted playfully, reaching around the wind chime to pick the bracelet up, paying for it at the same time._

"_Hey! I can tolerate 'rooster', but 'chick'? No man would take that! You…You ungrateful fox! I played against the kids to get this crappy wind chime for you too!" He grumbled, before yelping in pain when I stood up and stepped on his foot with my geta._

_As we walked along, I felt his hand suddenly grasp mine…_

"Megumi, here's your drink!" Shunichi sat down beside her, handing her a can of iced jasmine green tea. "Did you wait long?"

Shaking her head from side to side to clear the fog, Megumi willed for the tingly sensation in her fingertips to go away, as she replied, "No, not really."

_The wind chime I saw in the vision is the very same one in the last room..._

"Darling...you like that wind chime, don't you?" Shunichi asked softly, following Megumi's line of vision which ended at the wind chime in the child's hand.

Embarrassed at being caught staring, Megumi hastily shook her head, waving her hand at the same time. "N-No...I was just looking..."

"We can get one if you really like it." Shunichi said, tilting his head towards the direction of the game stalls.

_I already have one..._Megumi thought inwardly, before shaking her head. "It's alright; a wind chime can get really disruptive sometimes, and I...I don't like it that much."

She got a thoughtful nod from him, after which the two sat for a few minutes in companiable silence, listening to the sounds of the annual festival.

"The hanabi is going to start anytime from now…I can't wait! I wonder what designs they'll have this year?" Shunichi wondered aloud as he turned his gaze away from Megumi to look into the inky darkness of the sky, adorned with specks of glittering stars. "You like the purple one best, right?"

"Hai." Megumi answered dutifully, craning her head up as well to look into the vast expanse of raven skies above, overlooking a inky, peaceful lake, whose surface was only slightly disrupted by the reflections of all the festivities around it.

Almost as if on cue, the fireworks exploded in the night sky in a kaleidoscope of dazzling colors, setting off a loud bang that echoed deep in the hearts of all who were watching it. It was just like watching flowers of vibrant sparks and colors come into bloom in the endless garden that was the summer night sky. Megumi recalled the song "kingyo hanabi" by Otsuka Ai, and the beautiful lyrics depicting the summer festival fireworks.

_**Natsu no nioi yoru ga tsutsunde**_

_**Bota bota ochiru kingyo hanabi**_

_**Hikari de me ga kurande**_

_**Isshun utsuru wa anata no yuugao**_

_(The scent of summer was enveloped by the night_

_as goldfish fireworks trickled down_

_I was blinded by the light for a moment_

_But in the moment, I saw your gentle face)_

She wanted to see him; she had to.

As a purple one went off in the darkness with a loud bang, showering the lake surface with mauve sparks, Megumi gasped in delight, marveling at the beauty of the moment. Before the purple sparks all faded to naught in the darkness, Megumi felt Shunichi capture her lips in a chaste, gentle kiss, just like how they had first kissed two years ago. His right hand reached up to cradle her cheek, while the left oneremained on the ground for support.

However, unlike the moment back then, Megumi did not feel anything, except for the pressing of his warm lips against hers. Where had the fluttery feeling in her stomach gone to?

Instead, all she could feel was something, _someone, _cradling her hand gently in a pair of calloused, masculine ones…

_

* * *

_

_To be continued…_

A/N: How was that? I love summer festivals! In fact, I go to the one at the Singapore Japanese Association every year. LOL.

Anyway, I wonder if you guys noticed, but towards the end of this chapter, Megumi was no longer questioning herself on Sanosuke's existence, and was more concerned about his identity. ("High time she did..." mutters Sano-ghost, only to get ignored by MissTeak.)

I look forward to hearing from you guys! Please review so I canwrite more! Till the next chapter, ja ne!

* * *

Glossary: 

Ah, sou ka – Oh, really?

Beard Papa: Beard Papa is a famous chain selling cream puffs in Japan! If you're Singaporean and are reading this, the cream puffs are available at Takashimaya's basement one! LOL. I am often found there!

Natsu matsuri – Summer Festival

Kaki koori – crushed ice

Yukata – summer kimono

Yoyo-tsuri – A traditional Japanese game where water-filled balloons are placed in a tub of water. You have to fish it out using a little hook attached to rice paper.

Okonomiyaki – Japanese savoury pancake

Oishisou – Seems delicious

Oishii darou – It's good, isn't it?

Megitsune – Megumi+Kitsune, Sanosuke's nickname for her

Baka tori-atama – stupid chicken head

Gi – the jacket Sano wears

Baka – idiot

Sake – Japanese rice wine

Itai – Ouch

Ojii-san – Uncle

Bon-odori – Traditional Japanese mass dance

Arigatou gozaimasu – Thank you very much

Bei-goma – Traditional Japanese game involving tops whereby participators try to knock off each others' tops on top of a wooden barrel. The last top wins.

Docchi ga ichiban ureru desu ka? – Can I know which is the best-selling one?

Geta – Wooden clogs

Hanabi - Fireworks


	5. Karma

Standard disclaimers apply.

A/N: After the summer festival, Megumi falls in deeper into the abyss of supernatural happenings, as she discovers more about herself than she ever dreamed of. What will she find out? I changed a little bit of Megumi's past back in Aizu and made her mother and brothers die instead of go missing, so as to portray the emotions even better. Thanks for understanding!

Read on and please review!

**Title: Six Months in Heaven**

**Chapter 5: Karma**

_

* * *

The acrid smoke was permeating the air in my room, seeping through the gaps around the wooden door to invade clean space with vile fumes. The sounds of wooden and furniture burning away in the fearsome, crackling flames were audible from the other side of the door separating me from certain death. I could clearly see flames licking the base of the wooden door; bright orange, vicious-looking flames. The adrenaline was pumping through my entire being at an alarming rate, and coupled with the increasing heat, it caused beads of sweat to course down the sides of my face, bathing my neck in perspiration. _

_It was getting very hot, to the point of being suffocating. I knew I'd go into shock if I don't stay calm._

_The fear and trauma from large, merciless fires like this one rose and engulfed me like a destructive tsunami...awakening the memories I had tried so hard to leave behind. My mouth was dry with the intense, paralyzing fear that the flames struck in the depths of my soul, as I involuntarily recalled the terrifying scene of my mother, my sweet, kind mother, screaming in agony with the fire devils clinging on tightly to her skin; my courageous, filial brothers, trying to put out the flames licking my mother's body with their bare hands, only to have the fire claim them as well. The stench of burning flesh and fabric permeated the air. I can never forget the agony in my mother's eyes as she looked at me. Her hands, once so gentle and soothing, were engulfed by flames, as they beckoned frantically for me to go in the other direction._

'_Okaasan! Onii-chan!' I had screamed then, rooted to the ground helplessly as I watched Aizu castle, seemingly invincible and majesty, burn with a vengeance. My mother and brothers were still in front of me, writhing with the agonizing pain of being burned to death alive, as I could only watch on, tears flowing out of desperation, fear and the stinging smoke. My father, my guiding light and idol, was nowhere to be found. There was a servant girl tugging on my arm, trying to scoop me up into her embrace and escape the chaos._

"_Ojou-san, ikou yo!"_

_Yanking my arm free of her grip, I ran forward to them, but my mother had screamed out loud before I could go any further, her beautiful voice marred by pain. 'Megumi! Nigete! Megumi wa ii ko…hayaku nigete!" That was all I could remember, before one of the wooden rafters, once so stable and solid, collapsed upon the bodies of my loved ones in a burning heap, silencing their screams and cries for good…_

_I screamed out loud; the memories were still fresh as if it took place just yesterday._

_My limbs were trembling from the trauma the incident left, as my legs buckled under me and I fell to the wooden floor with a crash, grazing my elbow on a piece of gravel in the process. I cried out loud, and the shock of seeing fresh, red blood trickle down my arm in rivulets, mingled with sweat, in addition to the rising heat in the floorboards, were enough to send me into hyperventilation. My eyes were stinging from the sharp pain that shot through them whenever beads of perspiration clinging on my forehead dripped into them._

_If only I haven't chose to stay the night at this patient's house, I thought desperately, running the sleeve of my sleeping robe over my eyes to clear my badly affected vision. The door was almost half-burned now, as more and more of the wicked flames made their way in. Fear was rapidly overtaking rational thinking in my head._

"_Get away from me!" I screamed, before the suffocating smoke entered my lungs, causing me to double over in a coughing fit. "H-help…please…"_

_Shaking like a leaf, I mustered whatever strength that was left in me and crawled to the furthest end of the room away from the door, huddling in a ball, desperate for the flames to go away. Please let this be a bad dream…I prayed fervently, hoping to wake up and find myself in the comfort of my room back at Oguni Clinic._

_The heat was getting so close, pressing me back further and further into the corner. The cruel flames had crept up the ceiling, licking the clean Cyprus wood rafters into a burning length of firewood. My breathing picked up in pace out of the fear in my veins, only to send me into choking fits with every gulp of tainted air I inhaled. Is this how it feels like to be dying? Is this the way my twenty-three years is going to come to an end? I…I have so much more to do…I haven't even repaid Genzai-sensei's kindness, Ken-san's support and advice…there was still Kaoru, Yahiko, Tae…and him. I haven't even told him straight that I like him…_

_The angry flames were spreading rapidly by now, invading and destroying every single bit of space they could find and advancing towards me…_

"_H-Help…anyone…please…"_

A blood-curdling scream was heard as Megumi bolted upright in her bed, rudely awakening Shunichi from his slumber. Another scream escaped Megumi's trembling frame, her head thrashing from side to side and hands clawing the sheets with stiffened, pale fingers.

All the earlier sleepiness remaining in Shunichi was instantly dispelled with the hair-raising screams emitted from Megumi, before he hurriedly kicked the covers back to pull his sleep-laden body into a sitting position. Grabbing Megumi by the shoulders, Shunichi winced in pain as she accidentally scratched his arm with her flailing arms, drawing droplets of blood at where cartilage met skin.

"Let go of me…Don't come near me!" She half-screamed, half-chanted, her entire body caught in a spasm stemmed from fear.

"Megumi! Ochitsuite!" Shunichi yelled, using his strength to hold her thrashing body still until she eventually ceased her screaming and shaking, her sweat-drenched back heaving up and down with every deep breath she inhaled. Occasional whimpers escaped her as Shunichi waited for her to cool down from the nightmare she apparently had.

"Can you hear me, darling?" He asked anxiously, pushing her raven tresses away from her ashen face. A stab of pain and worry struck his heart when he felt how clammy her cheeks were, how cold and void of life they appeared to the touch. Her eyes were worse; they were lifeless, blank and void of emotions.

"Answer me, Megumi!"

She was silent, her fingers trembling away uncontrollably.

"Megumi!" Fear was starting to creep up his spine, instigating him to raise his voice further.

"Sh-Shunichi?" She finally whispered, life gradually returning to her initially vacant orbs. "Is that you?"

"Yes! It's me, Shunichi!" He could have cried with relief then. Reaching out to place his hand on the back of her head, Shunichi pressed Megumi close to himself, hoping to use his warmth to dispel the clamminess of her skin. "You scared me, darling, you really did."

Megumi breathed in the floral fragrance of talcum powder on Shunichi, her mind still racing from the aftermath of the nightmare a few moments back. The dream was so real; it was as if she was directly touching the scorching flames with her bare hands. What was she doing there? What happened to her in the end? Did she just see her own death in her previous life?

Shuddering with the chill that spread over her body, Megumi raised her aching arms to loop them around Shunichi's neck, holding him to her as if she might never let go. "I-I was so scared, Shunichi. Hold me tight…"

Nodding, he obeyed her wishes, cradling her protectively in his assuring embrace, whispering words of assurance and comfort by her ear. For some unknown reason, despite his tight hold on her, Megumi could not feel the concern radiating off him, and neither did his love for her seep into her heart through every contact like it used to.

She felt oddly exposed; someone else was around, and watching her intently too. Megumi tried to derive comfort from the stylishly-furnished room, photos of Shunichi and herself taken on vacation in Hawaii and the modern electrical appliances that confirmed her presence in the modern world.

_I'm safe. I'm safe. _She chanted this mentally like a mantra, willing her brain to forget the earlier unhappiness, dread and the…this was almost too much for her to think about, the feeling of death and finality. The grotesque colors of these emotions began disappearing from her mental easel as warmer, cheerful colors gradually set in.

"Are you feeling better?" Shunichi asked softly, stroking her midnight tresses.

"Yes." Megumi answered truthfully, before her eyes snapped up to meet Shunichi's. "I have had enough of these…I don't want to see them again! I am so scared…"

"What exactly did you see, Megumi?" He enquired gently, prompting her to speak more with his tone. Inwardly, Shunichi gave a little sigh…It seems like Megumi's condition was worsening day by day despite his earlier efforts to help her.

Her silence was almost unnerving, until she eventually answered in a small, shaky voice. "F-Fire…everywhere. I-I dreamt that I was dying…"

_Poor thing…she's still haunted by her childhood trauma. _Shunichi glanced at the top of Megumi's head, his heart feeling like lead when he heard her words. Megumi's parents had died in a fire when she was little, and being the sole survivor of the tragic accident only brought her misery.

"Megumi, love, you said 'dreamt'. That is enough to tell you that none of what you saw earlier on in your sleep was true. I am not the doctor here, but I know dreams are just works of active brainwaves…am I right?" He was not being patronizing; in fact, he was trying to reason with her, guiding her brain towards thinking about the situation rationally.

Reluctantly, Megumi nodded, her intended comeback dying on her lips. She knew how ridiculous she sounded about the dreams, and she was too drained to argue with Shunichi over it.

"You should avoid cooping yourself up at home, Megumi." Shunichi suggested, releasing her from his embrace so he could look into her eyes. "Go out shopping or something when I am not with you. This will help take your mind off things. Oh! You said you wanted to offer prayers at Asakusa Kannon Temple, right? You can go tomorrow."

"Sounds like a good idea." Megumi smiled weakly. After all the creepy incidents, the thought of going to the temple sounds comforting to her soul.

"Sure, and you can do some shopping along Nakamise-dori! Get some senbei for me, won't you? I want the sesame-flavored ones."

"Got it." She nodded, smiling at him. The warmth was starting to seep back into her soul. "I want to sleep now, Shunichi."

"Alright. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow! Are you sure you're fine, darling?"

A reassuring nod from Megumi was all that Shunichi needed to help her back into bed and turn off the light illuminating the room. It wasn't long before Shunichi was soundly asleep; his gentle snoring being the only sounds in the room other than the soft buzzing of the air-conditioner.

Megumi gulped as the thoughts once again came back to haunt her in the restored silence, turning in the other direction in search of a more comfortable position to sleep in. As her head touched the pillow, she felt it.

Something cold, crisp and damp.

The unmistakable feeling of a fresh lily, pressed against her cheek in the darkness…

* * *

"Here's your sesame senbei, Okyaku-san! That will be 300yen." The smiling shopkeeper handed Megumi a paper bag with a box of the sesame rice crackers, while putting his palmout for her to count her coins into. "Hai! Choudo 300yen de, arigatou gozaimasu!" 

Bowing in return, Megumi left the shop to continue walking down Nakamise-dori. The famous shopping street was somewhat quiet, due to it being a weekday morning, with only two groups of tourists mingling around the area with their tour guides and one or two occasional locals. Kaminari-mon, the main gateway to Asakusa Kannon temple with its trademark gigantic red lantern, was not surrounded by people with cameras for once.

The ancient temple's interior was quiet as well when she prayed there earlier, the vast hall empty except for her and the gold statue of the Goddess of Mercy, surrounded by flowers and offerings of fruit. She could only make out a monk sweeping the stone steps at the temple's entrance, the rhythmic scratching of the broom twigs against stone adding a touch of life to the surroundings.

The serene expression on Kannon-sama's face, along with the scent of incense and flowers in the calming air, felt reassuring and safe as Megumi prayed for strength from the Goddess against evil spirits that might be plaguing her. She was never a very devout Buddhist to begin with, but she needed the faith now.

_Kannon-sama…watashi tachi wo mamorimasu you ni, _she had prayed. _Shunichi wa watashi no hanashi wo shinjinai kara._

She really hoped the Goddess could hear what she prayed for; she'd lose her mind if the haunting went on. Thinking about the lily was enough to send chills running down the length of her spine even in summer.

Now, as she was walking around, enjoying the fresh air outside of the old house, Megumi felt more at peace and relaxed than ever. The summer sun's rays were merciful in the morning, blanketing the lands with a soft, warm glow that promised to lift anyone's spirits.

Walking along the street, Megumi came to a small alley leading away from the main street onto another one. _Was this a new street? Why haven't I heard of it?_ Curiosity got the better of her as she proceeded to walk onto that street. Unlike the main street, this was deserted, with the shops still closed. The street, gray without the bright signboards, was eerily silent without the familiar presence of shopkeepers and customers. There was something amiss though; the buildings were old. Not old as in 1970s-old…but…more like _Meiji Era_-old. Wood replaced concrete in most of the buildings, except for a few Western-design buildings which she could see in the distance. In the air, nostalgia lingered heavily, sending a sense of foreboding to Megumi's alerted senses.

Why haven't she seen the street before? This is not the first time she's at Asakusa…

Something about the atmosphere sparked off warnings in her head, screaming for her to turn in the other direction. She was tempted to go back to the main street, yet something was calling for her to continue walking. Gripping the paper bag in her hands tightly, she continued to scan her surroundings. Did the government retain this part of Asakusa as a historical monument?

Looking around cautiously as if afraid of being caught, Megumi stepped forward, inwardly cringing at how her footsteps became obscenely disruptive to the stillness of the air. Step by step she ventured down this part of Tokyo which she had never set foot upon, warily looking around at the closed shops with their lonesome atmosphere.

She was standing outside a Kabuki theatre, marveling at the good condition in which the building was preserved. It appeared just as if it was newly-opened, awaiting audiences to pack its seats inside. Tearing her eyes away, Megumi turned to look at the other side of the street, where a small stall selling dango was located. Everything looked so realistic, a far cry away from the usual history museums' tacky displays. If she hadn't known better, she'd say that she went back to the past. Giggling softly to herself at the idea of Doraemon with his time machine, Megumi turned, only to let out a startled shriek before staggering a few steps back. A scream was lodged in her throat as she stared helplessly ahead with wide open eyes.

An old lady was standing right in front of her, just inches away from her face.

Her eyes were boring into Megumi's, but ironically, they were void of emotions or hidden messages. Pressing her left palm over her heaving chest to calm the rapidly beating heart, Megumi took a few deep breaths shakily, attempting to find her voice back.

"K-Konnichiwa, Obaa-san." She greeted, her voice coming out as high-pitched from the earlier shock. "You gave me a scare."

"I am sorry, my dear." She replied somewhat monotonously, robbing the apology of its intended meaning, if there was one to begin with. "I was right behind you all this while."

Following the old lady's gesture, Megumi saw a small stall set up in front of the Kabuki theatre, with a small wooden table propped up on side of the walkway, and two stools. There was something else though, and that was none other than a Buddhist rosary.

Megumi felt a lump rising in her throat ominously. Just a few seconds ago, she was looking at the Kabuki theatre and walking around the entrance. How could she have missed seeing the weird old lady and her stall? Sure it wasn't very striking, but still, not small enough to have her completely miss it.

"Come and sit down with me." The old lady insisted, slowly shuffling towards one of the stools, while Megumi stood petrified, staring at the table warily. As if reading her thoughts, the old lady added, "I bear no malicious intentions, my child."

Megumi nodded dumbly, her cheeks flushing with the embarrassment at being caught afraid of a frail old woman, before she obediently stepped forward to sit on the stool directly opposite of the old lady's. Awkward silence reigned for a moment or two, as Megumi fidgeted uncomfortably in her seat, racking her brains for something to kick start a conversation. So when the old lady finally broke the silence, Megumi was somewhat thankful.

"Something is bothering you, my child. You're having visions, right?"

Megumi looked up instantly at the mention of that, looking at the old lady straight in the eyes warily. _How did she know? What more does she know?_

"How…how do you know?" Megumi asked slowly, her eyes never leaving the pair of wizened yet somewhat glassy eyes. "What do you know, Obaa-san?"

The old lady ignored Megumi's questions as if she hadn't even spoken a single word, and went on to say something that sent fear tingling in Megumi's fingertips all the way to her heart.

"My child, have you ever thought of your past life?"

Megumi shuddered involuntarily, her hands gripping each other tightly under the table till her knuckles turned white from the pressure. _Did this old lady know of the contents of my dreams and visions? If so…how? _She thought worriedly, sneaking glances every now and then at the old lady's almost expressionless face. If there was any trace of emotion on that wrinkled face, it had got to be a grim one. Feeling oddly and vulnerably exposed, susceptible to the old lady's interpretation without an ounce of defense, Megumi quickly recovered. With a firm tone she reserved specially for ER patients and their family members, she said, "No. Not once."

"You don't believe in reincarnation?"

"I believe in science." Megumi replied, sounding a little harsher than she intended. "There's no such thing as reincarnation."

The old lady actually appeared to be at a loss for words for a split second, before she shook her head, apparently a little irked by Megumi's sweeping statement. "You will regret entertaining that ridiculous thought, young one. Reincarnation exists, and you and I all results of it."

"I don't believe you…" Megumi held on stubbornly, even though her voice had begun to waver with the lack of belief in her own stand. Tearing her gaze away from the wrinkled face, Megumi looked in the old woman's general vicinity but made a point to avoid eye contact. If there was no such thing, why did she keep seeing herself in the past?

"I know you are seeing visions of your past life. You can't deceive me, my child." The words were delivered so matter-of-factly that Megumi felt that it was pointless to keep up with the self-denial. Sighing softly, Megumi

"Why…why am I getting them? Can you tell me why, Obaa-san?" Megumi asked, returning to regard the old lady with all the sincerity she can find amidst the fear in her mind, her back straight with tension and urgency. "I need to know…please."

The old lady nodded softly, almost to the point of her nod going unnoticed, as she said in a low voice. "You started getting it when you turned twenty-three, didn't you?"

"Y-Yes. Why?" Megumi could feel the hairs at her nape standing on their ends as she hurriedly reached out to grip the Buddhist rosary to curb the trembling in her hands. She needed an answer; anything to solve the mystery in her tormented mind.

"You died at the age of twenty-three in your past life. More exactly, six months after you turned twenty-three."

Megumi could feel her legs go wobbly, and could only feel thankful for the stool holding her up as her back slumped in the face of the shocking news. Feeling the roof of her mouth dehydrate with the building feeling of dread, Megumi managed to get the next question out in a feeble croak.

"H-How…?"

"Suicide." The voice was almost eerie by now. "You committed suicide, _Takani-sensei_."

_

* * *

To be continued… _

A/N: Megumi? Suicide? What a cliffy! I am evil.

I freaked myself out writing this chapter. I can't stop imagining a creepy old woman…Help! Poor Megumi…I got creeped out by the flashbacks to the fire as well! And that lily. -keeps rubbing face to get rid of the imaginary feeling of wet lily on skin- Maybe I am not cut out to write supernatural. LOL anyway, hope you guys liked this one; the plot is unfolding! Thank you very much to those who read and reviewed my final installation for the "Letters" trilogy; I am glad it turned out well.

Please reward my efforts by reviewing this chapter and letting me know how you felt about it! Thank you! See you guys in the next chapter, when my muse decides to churn out something, that is. One thing is for sure, the haunting will go on!

* * *

Glossary: 

Okaasan – Mother

Onii-chan – Elder brother

Ojou-san, ikou yo – Let's go, Missy

Megumi! Nigete! Megumi wa ii ko, hayaku nigete! – Megumi! Run! Megumi is a good girl…quick, run!

Ochitsuite – Calm down

Asakusa Kannon Temple – Famous Goddess of Mercy temple at Asakusa, Tokyo (The one that Megumi and the girls visited in episode 89 of the anime)

Nakamise-dori – Long shopping street leading to the actual temple. It has been there since a few hundred years ago.

Senbei – rice crackers

Hai! Choudo 300yen de, arigatou gozaimasu – Alright! That is exactly 300 yen, thank you very much!

Kannon-sama, watashi tachi wo mamorimasu you ni – Please watch over us, Goddess of Mercy

Shunichi wa watashi no hanashi wo shinjinai kara – Shunichi doesn't believe what I say

Kabuki – Traditional Japanese stage musicals/plays

Obaa-san - Old lady

Takani-sensei - Doctor Takani


	6. Alone

Standard disclaimers apply.

A/N: I am vile. I am vile. Here's chapter six for those who were hanging on my horrid cliffy from chapter 5! Glad you guys didn't really mind the twist from the original manga plot…Please read on!

**Title: Six Months in Heaven**

**Chapter 6: Alone**

_

* * *

Suicide…? Me? _Megumi's mind reeled with the horrifying word, disbelief replacing the initial shock rapidly in defence. How can that be? It sounds absurd to even think about it, especially when her flashbacks of the past have provided her with no leads that might have pushed her over the edge to deliberately terminating her own life. None of the flashbacks had shown any thing life-threatening, unless she really did try to burn herself to death at the age of twenty-three. Megumi smacked herself mentally after entertaining that thought. 

"No…no way," Megumi breathed softly. "That's just impossible."

The old lady shook her head painstakingly slowly.

Megumi froze in her actions when she suddenly recalled something else. "H-how do you know my name?" _I didn't mention my name even once…_

"Never mind how I know your name." The old lady replied calmly. "You did take your own life in your past life. It was such a tragic tale too…"

"I don't believe you…It's…impossible!" Megumi insisted, biting her lower lip as tears started welling up in her eyes. The emotional torment was too much for her to bear…seeing herself on the brink of death in a raging fire, and now being told that she committed suicide in the past life by some strange old woman. She was starting to have problems thinking properly. "You…you can't possibly expect me to believe that!"

"You slid your wrist." The old lady might as well have been commenting on the weather.

"I didn't…" She wasn't about to believe it. What could have caused a twenty-three year old who has everything to live for, to end her own life in such a tragic manner?

"Look at your left wrist, my dear."

Turning her hand over, Megumi stared transfixed at the jagged birthmark that marred the porcelain white skin of her left arm, the one that stretched in a crude line across her wrist. It suddenly looked painful and foreign to her. "That…that's a birthmark. I had it since I was born!" She stammered, holding her arm protectively to herself.

"It is not as simple as that. It is a memory of the past, a fragment of your past life that accompanied you into this one."

"No…no." Megumi would have sounded incredulous if it wasn't for the paralyzing fear.

"It is no coincidence…"

"What happened to me? What is happening to me?" Megumi asked, her face frozen in a mask of desperation and agonizing confusion. She felt like her heart was being squeezed tightly, cutting off her air supply and remnants of sanity.

"You were found dead in your room at the Clinic, my child. You died…after he did."

Megumi instantly felt as if her blood has been replaced by ice water coursing through her veins. It was just so indescribably weird to be hearing about your own death, and she had a feeling she just knew where the room in the Clinic was. Struck speechless, Megumi could only stare at the rosary in her hands, stinging tears clouding her vision. _Who was the he? Could it be the very same person I shared an intimate moment with? What happened? Why did it happen? Why is it all coming back to me? What am I to do?_

"I don't know what you are talking about! I don't know…I don't know…I don't care! Stop telling me all these…Please, stop torturing me…I don't know how long I can take this! It's enough…I had enough!" Megumi screamed, the rosary dropping from her hands to fall onto the ground. The string snapped, causing the brown prayer beads to roll all over the place with loud, rhythmic thuds, the rapid thudding as fast as her heart. All Megumi could think of at that moment was 'escape'. She had to run away from all these weird happenings, if they refused to leave her alone. She needed to get away from all these immediately…before she loses her sanity, or what is remaining of it.

Pushing the stool back abruptly, Megumi cast one final, terrified glance at the motionless old woman who still had her daunting gaze on before whipping around to run back in the original direction she came from. _Get back, get back, get back…_Her mind chanted as her legs broke into a frantic run, while she tried not to shiver from the swirling gust of cold air that started out of nowhere in mid-summer.

As she started on the first step, the gray and drab buildings suddenly seemed to merge into a gigantic vortex of black, gray and white, swirling into a mixture of vibrant colors, noises and smells. Before she knew it, the swirling had ceased completely, and Megumi found herself standing in the middle of a very crowded street.

Not just any crowded street, but a street which reminds her of what she had seen back in her old history textbooks in school, when they were studying Japan's history during the Meiji Era. There was no mistake about it; the unique blend of East-meets-West culture stood testimony to her shocking conclusion. Ladies in kimonos and ladies holding elaborate lace parasols were seen standing at the same rouge stall, men in hakama and suits sharing conversations, roadside vendors calling out loud to draw in business and horse carriages trotting around town among the traditional rickshaw pullers, the horses' hooves clattering loudly on the main street as they cantered along.

Megumi stood rooted, her mouth parted slightly in disbelief at the sights around her. They were too real to be a vision, and the assault on her senses made it all the more convincing. Everyone was so busy and going on with their daily activities, while Megumi felt like a voyeur, looking at everyone from where she was. As she was about to take another step forward, Megumi felt somewhat…odd. Looking down at herself, she had to stifle a gasp of shock at what greeted her eyes.

Replacing her baby blue shirt and white skirt was a purple frock over a pastel pink yukata, and her feet, were no longer wearing flats but a pair of geta. There was a faint, lingering smell of herbs and antiseptic on her clothes. With a start, Megumi recalled what the old woman had said earlier. _Was I really a doctor in my past life? Did I really die in the clinic?_

"Takani-sensei!" Megumi froze, her eyes scanning the surroundings cautiously. "Takani-sensei!" Someone was calling her…

The voice was coming from behind her. Turning around slowly, Megumi saw a middle-aged man bowing slightly to her in front of an udon stall, his thin cotton clothes sauced-stained and cheeks flushed from the heat. On his face was an unreadable expression of regret, gratitude and apology. A small, tired-looking woman, presumably his wife, stood by his side, her expression somewhat the same as his.

Uneasily, Megumi glanced around before pointing to herself awkwardly. "Are…are you talking to me?" She didn't even know if anyone could actually _see_ her.

A weird look flickered across the man's face before he nodded slowly. "Yes, Takani-sensei." He replied, before the woman beside him gave him a nudge, prompting him to continue speaking. "Thank you for treating our only child, Kohei…We would have lost him if it wasn't for you, sensei. Are you feeling better now?"

Megumi must have appeared to be confused and dazed, for the woman hurriedly came over to stand in front of her, grabbing her hands and bowing profusely. "The two of us are so sorry for what happened, Takani-sensei…Please forgive us. If it wasn't for our family…you wouldn't have..." The woman's words died away as apologetic sobs started, while her husband hurried over to support his sobbing wife.

"We are being plagued by guilt for what happened, sensei…We cannot sleep at night when we think of it…please accept our apologies. If there's anything we can do for you, we will try with the best of our limited ability…" The couple fell to their knees and bowed deeply at her feet. "Gomenasai! Yurushite kudasaimasenka, sensei?"

Still clueless over what the two of them were going on about, Megumi hurriedly nodded, stooping down to help them up. "Please stand up, I forgive you…please don't do this."

_Just what can it be? Why are they apologizing like this?_

Taking a step backwards, Megumi froze as the surroundings, noisy and vibrant a second ago, morphed back into the dreary, gray one that she was in earlier on. The old lady was still there, staring straight at her with an unreadable expression in her eyes. Megumi stifled a scream as she took another unsteady step backwards, only to have the gray swirl into a myriad of colors again. Adrenaline was now trickling back into her blood at a furious pace, as she staggered backwards to escape the time warp she was caught in. Another step, and she found herself back in the middle of the silent, deserted street. The alternating scenes, the old lady's face, the couple's worried expressions and voices were enough to send her reeling into an abyss of desperation and panic.

_Help…What is happening?_

Breaking into a run, Megumi cast a backward glance as her feet picked up pace, powered by sheer terror. In the world of gray, the old lady had vanished. There was no trace of her at all, not even the wooden table, the stools or the rosary's beads that dotted the pavement just moments ago. The fear had infiltrated every cell of her being, and with every step she took, the scenes alternated like a broken movie tape…

The crude, almost disruptive noise she made on the silent street, coupled with the weird stares she was receiving from people around her in the other world…she felt so many eyes upon her, and the next thing she knew, she was no longer under scrutiny…Megumi didn't know how long it would be before she totally lost her mind. "Stop it…Stop!" She shrieked, squeezing her eyes shut and pressing her hands over her ears to block out the sounds. The noise, then intense silence, followed by noise again…it was like a chant to her abused mind, and to Megumi, it felt more like a curse. "Leave me alone…Stop it at once!"

The alternating noise was taking a severe toll on her mentally; she could not even run steadily now with her limbs shaking almost violently. She could hear frantic calls of "Takani-sensei" one moment, and the next, all there was in the air were her footsteps echoing in the dense silence. Fear caused her knees to buckle under her, before she collapsed to the ground in an ungraceful heap, grazing her limbs painfully in the process. Her breathing was getting labored as she struggled to pick herself up to continue running without a destination, shaking her head violently to rid the disturbing noises ricocheting off the walls of her mind. The liquid ice flowing through her veins posed a sharp contrast to the sweltering heat enveloping her.

"Stop…Get away from me…"

Two other shaky steps, and Megumi fell onto her bleeding knees once again. The second fall had only managed to aggravate the situation, as Megumi now felt hot tears stream down her cheeks with her effort to get back on her feet. Her ebony tresses were matted to her nape and forehead with perspiration, while her eyes were still shut tight to block out the transforming images. Megumi tried to command her legs to move forward, to run to safety, wherever it was, but her legs did not obey her heart. Her mind was throbbing now…it felt as if she was being dragged into a whirlwind of memories.

"Help…please…Help me…" She whispered almost incoherently, her lips feeling dry and detached from her face. Her voice was reduced to a weak croak from the lack of moisture in her mouth. "Somebody…please help…"

Another feeble attempt at a step forward, and her world was consumed by darkness and silence…

* * *

"…I am really worried about her, sensei…she's acting weirder day by day, and goes on about imaginary white lilies and nightmares…all sorts of hallucinations. Can you prescribe some medicine or put her under some form of treatment? I have heard of hypnosis…do you think we should give it a shot?" 

Groaning softly, Megumi stirred as the familiar smell of antiseptic and ethanol struck her senses. Cracking an eye open, she frowned with the tremendous effort to prop herself up, before scrutinizing her surroundings warily. Every inch of her body felt like it was laden with lead. Before she could prop herself up entirely, she felt a pair of arms help her into a comfortable sitting position.

"Where am I?" Her voice sounded fragile and raspy with sleep.

"You're in the hospital, sweetheart." Shunichi replied gently. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine…"

Sensing Megumi's annoyance and frustration, he reached out to hold her hand in his and asked apologetically, "Was I being too loud just now?"

Pulling her hand out of his grip with all the strength she could muster in her weakened state, Megumi hissed angrily. "Loud enough for me to hear you go on about how I am going to a madhouse."

"Please be reasonable, sweetheart. I was just being concerned about you." Shunichi took a deep breath as if to calm himself down before replying.

Megumi shot him a look of hostility, all her earlier discomfort temporarily forgotten. "You are not doing me a favour by thinking that I am going crazy. You don't have to look so troubled and victimized!"

"Megumi…I am not trying to make you look crazy! Why would I do that? You're a doctor, love. You should know very well that what has been happening to you isn't exactly normal…"

"Great. Now I am abnormal. Why don't you go to that doctor earlier on with this new adjective? It might give you a chance to see me locked in a cushioned ward." She said frostily.

Exasperated, Shunichi pulled Megumi into a crushing embrace. "I don't wish to see you like that…Please, Megumi…Do you think it makes me happy to see you suffering? I only want to help you." His voice was quavering ever so slightly, and Megumi recalled the last time she heard him using that tone. It had been four years ago, before they got together, when his grandfather passed away. Guilt ate at Megumi's insides.

"Gomen ne…" She started, burying her face in the crook of his neck. "I was too stressed up."

"Where is the pearl pendant I gave you?" Shunichi asked, pulling away from the embrace.

_The pearl pendant…_Megumi blushed furiously as she recalled the whereabouts of the pendant. It was in the seventh room back at home…the chain snapped when she and that mysterious guy almost…

"I…I dropped it at home." She quickly covered her embarrassment up, hoping that Shunichi wouldn't notice the evident blush across her cheeks. Looking up at him, Megumi hurriedly changed the conversation. "What happened to me?"

"You were found unconscious, sprawled underneath a tree in the garden behind Nakamise-dori. What were you doing there, sweetheart? Were you assaulted?"

_Under a tree? How could that be? She was on the street the whole time…_

"No…I wasn't assaulted by anyone. But I was not near a garden…I-I was on a street! Shunichi…there was an old woman…the broken rosary…suicide…and this couple who apologized to me!" Megumi blabbered on as her mind revisited fragments of memories, not bothering to see how ridiculous she was sounding.

"Old woman…suicide…?" Shunichi's brows furrowed in confusion. "What are you talking about, love? An old lady was attempting suicide?"

Shaking her head frantically, Megumi made a grab for the glass of water by her bed and took a long gulp, feeling the refreshingly cool water slide down her parched throat. Replacing the glass, she pulled back the long sleeve of her hospital gown to reveal her wrist.

"An old lady along the street told me I committed suicide in my past life." She hurriedly said, her eyes wide with agitation, jabbing at the jagged mark across her skin with her finger. "Look! This is evidence. I slit my wrist in my past life, and the scar followed me into this life in the form of a birthmark."

"Megumi…wait-"

"I was found dead in the clinic!" She insisted.

"You're sounding ridiculous, Megumi."

"I am not! How can I be if it is nothing but the truth?"

Shunichi's widened eyes and the worry that filled them told her he wasn't convinced. By now, the doctor, a middle-aged man, had come into the room to check on his patient.

"I am telling the truth! Before I knew it…the street suddenly went into another time dimension! They were calling me Takani-sensei! It was back in the Meiji Era, Shunichi!" Megumi went on, desperate for someone to understand the emotional turmoil she was undergoing. "Every step I took sent me back and forth in time…I couldn't find a way out!"

She was about to tell him about the old lady and her mysterious disappearance, only to stop abruptly in mid-sentence as she saw Shunichi exchanging a knowing look with the doctor. It was a look that blatantly screamed 'That's how bad her situation is'.

"Enough! Don't give each other looks like that…I am not going crazy!" Megumi shouted angrily, clenching her fists. "Why can't you just try to believe me?"

Bending down, Shunichi looked into her eyes as he said softly, "Megumi, love, I believe I have something important to discuss with the doctor privately. You should just take a rest first…alright?"

That was all he said. There was no mention of all the things she tried so hard to tell him. No, not even a word. She was completely disregarded and patronized by them.

"Shunichi-"

"Rest well, Megumi." His smile was tight-lipped, before he turned to the doctor standing behind him. "Now, sensei, let's go out to the corridor…"

Their voices were lost as the door clicked shut, shutting off Megumi not only physically from Shunichi but also mentally and emotionally. What was the point of trying to tell him anything? He did not believe her at all.

It was only when complete silence reigned in the room when Megumi finally allowed herself to cry. Tears of anguished flowed uncontrollably as she gripped the white covers of the hospital bed tightly. Never has she felt so desolate, so helpless and so vulnerable.

She was all alone.

_

* * *

To be continued… _

A/N: Shunichi and Megumi's relationship has taken a turn for the worse! What can the udon couple (I couldn't think of a better name for them) be apologizing for? Please review and I'll update faster!

* * *

Glossary: 

Kimono/hakama – traditional Japanese clothes for women and men respectively

Yukata – summer kimono

Geta – wooden clogs

Sensei – Doctor

Udon – Japanese noodles, thick and white

Gomenasai! Yurushite kudasaimasenka, sensei – We're sorry! Will you forgive us, Doctor?

Gomen ne – I am sorry


	7. Seeing him

Standard disclaimers apply.

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews for chapter 6; I really appreciated them! Shunichi and Megumi's relationship is rapidly going downhill, and Sanosuke will be making his appearance in this chapter. Major angst alert as well, so get your Kleenex ready. I never expected myself to write something so depressing! T.T

I am considering writing a lemon scene (Yes, MadiSano…The ecchi-onna is here again. LOL!), but I need your opinions on it, since the story is shared by all of us. To write, or not to write? Just state it in your review!

**Title: Six Months in Heaven**

**Chapter 7: Seeing him**

* * *

It was a week after the horrifying incident that left her in hospital. Megumi sat in the passenger seat of the silent car, looking out at nowhere in particular, her eyes closed slightly in the glaring afternoon sun. The strong air-conditioning was cold, a bit too cold, but she paid no heed to it.

She finally got discharged today, after a battery of tests was run to see if her mind was still functioning normally. Questions were thrown at her during each session with cruel, detached professionalism, and Megumi had given up mentioning any of those supernatural experiences lest they throw her into the nearest psychiatric ward. It was so frustrating, humiliating and frightening at the same time. She was just lucky that she didn't lose her mind for real before the tests ended.

How could Shunichi do this to her? How could he dismiss all her words without even listening twice? How could he send her for such torturous tests to check if she was sane? Sighing inwardly, Megumi could only feel a tinge of pain at how their relationship was worsening with each passing day. It hurt to know that he didn't believe her at all, and the fact that they used to be so close was hurting badly too.

She didn't want to talk to him. She couldn't bear to even look at him, not when his eyes might be holding the accusation of her insanity. The look he exchanged with the doctor kept reminding her of the absence of trust between them, and brought back recollections of the humiliating torment she suffered at the hospital.

"Megumi." He started as the car came to a standstill at the red traffic light.

She did not reply, but only turned her face in his general direction to indicate that she was listening.

"I am going to Taiwan for a month on a business trip." There was something oddly formal and apologetic about his tone. "I'll be leaving two days later."

That caught her by surprise, and instinct shouted at her to ask him questions like she always did when he was going abroad. _Which part of Taiwan? Taipei? Who was going with him? How about his food and lodging there?_

But the mere thought of him failing to spare a thought for her led her to simply nodding in acknowledgment. She could almost see his dejected look, the disappointment in his eyes at her frosty indifference, but she was too hurt to do anything about it.

Turning back to face the scenery outside, Megumi inwardly cringed at the tense silence that permeated the small interior of the car. Since when did things with Shunichi deteriorate to such a terrible state? It was so uncomfortably quiet; even the sounds of her breathing seemed crude.

"The bank said…if I performed well in Taiwan, I might receive a promotion and get posted over there for around five years." He added a moment later, hesitancy lacing his voice, while the underlying hopefulness did not go unnoticed by Megumi.

"That sounds like a good opportunity." She replied stiffly, adding a little smile in her attempt to make her statement more convincing.

Shunichi nodded silently, glancing at her before asking, "And if I do get it…will you go to Taiwan with me?"

A moment of silence passed before she opened her mouth.

"I don't know." That was all she said.

With that, the atmosphere plunged back into gloomy silence, until the car pulled up outside their house. Neither made an attempt on a conversation.

* * *

Shunichi left for Taiwan two days later. He left at around midnight silently, leaving Megumi behind to wake up to an empty space by her side in the bed shortly after. However, as a slightly groggy Megumi found him gone with his luggage, she was silently thankful that she was spared the awkwardness of bidding goodbye to him.

There were no goodbye kisses, hugs or sex like they were used to. No 'what type of souvenirs do you want, darling?' or the teasing 'aren't you afraid I might settle down with some Taiwanese girl?'…

No, none of those at all. If it didn't sound so heartless, Megumi would actually agree to the relief that flooded her heart when he left. It had become almost difficult to even look at him…How could you possibly act as if nothing happened when you know someone else thinks you're insane?

Casting a sideward glance at the alarm clock by the bedside, Megumi saw that it read 2 am. Rain was falling heavily outside, hitting the window panes with steadily growing force.

_The month-long break is much needed; it would do both of us some good to stay apart for a period…_Megumi thought as she fell back onto the now-spacious bed, placing an arm over her forehead. The two of them were caught in a dead end, and struggling would only lead to injury. What they needed was time to cool down and look for a way out.

Raising her left arm up, she saw it again.

The angry-looking birthmark that marred her otherwise flawless complexion, a stark reminder of the past life she didn't get to live for long. Staring intently at the scar, Megumi suddenly felt herself falling, further and further down the bottomless pit of memories. She knew another vision was coming, but unlike her usual fears, there was actually anticipation this time round, and a burning need to find answers…

_I don't know how I can go on. _

_It just seems so meaningless now. _

_There's nothing else._

_Nothing left at all._

_The colors have faded from my world. The songs of nature have been forgotten. I am living in hell on earth._

_They all tell me to be strong, but I cannot agree with them. Not when underneath the forced cheerfulness in their eyes, anguish lurks. They are sad too, but they choose to hide it._

_Just like me._

_I've hidden the pain for too long. It's getting unbearable…and I have no other way out of it. I finally felt what it feels like to be driven to the edge, but instead of fear, I find the freedom off the edge very inviting._

_I wonder how everyone would feel when they learn of my departure. Will tears be shed for me?_

_I don't know why I even thought of that, when I am going to leave for good._

_I need release…I know I am being very cowardly, but I can't bear to live on alone without meaning in my life. I lost what I was living positively for in my nemesis. _

_I need to go…I cannot take it anymore. The pressing guilt is killing me slowly, agonizingly._

_You told me once to stay strong and live on to atone for my mistakes…but why did my atonement lead me down the path to an even greater mishap?_

_Sitting in the clinic, looking around at the things that spoke so much of my future, a blade held to my left wrist. I look down at the reddened skin of my wrist, evidence of my insistent pressing of the blade into my skin._

_It just seems so ironical. Future and termination in the very same thought._

_It was supposed to hurt…but I am not hurting; not when the hurt inside is a million times more intense. I am not afraid either. I almost did it before, and if it wasn't for you, I'd have done it. I almost died twice, but both times you were there for me._

_The wind chime by the window is swaying so gently._

_I am not dying…I already did. My heart no longer feels. It left along with you._

_I'll just be leaving for a better place._

_I hope you can forgive me for doing this._

_And in my next life…I still want to see you again…_

_I grit my teeth; more determined than ever to end all the heartache._

_Applying pressure, I dragged the sharp end of the blade across my wrist in two swift slashes, watching as the blood spurted forth from the severed veins onto my yukata, the very same one I wore when we went to the summer festival together. The bloodstained blade fell from my hand, hitting the wooden floor with a dull clatter and throwing flecks of crimson over it._

_The marred wrist, together with the life blood that flowed out, stood testimony to our love. Our undying, ill-fated love._

_It was starting to hurt, and I could only close my eyes as I focused my thoughts on your face._

_Will you forgive me? Will you be waiting for me on the other side?_

_Please bear in mind that I loved every second I spent with you, be it the times we squabbled, fought, laughed, cried or made love. I treasured every lily you gave me._

_I never told you this, but I always thought giving you my virginity was the best thing that ever happened to me._

_A tear slipped from my eye as I leaned back against the wall, crying for the future that might have made me complete. There was a slow almost unrealistic throbbing in my system._

_The blood flow is slowing down by now, staining the cloth in weak, gentle spurts. My vision was blurring ever so gradually...feeling life ebb away from your body was almost like falling into a deep sleep._

_A deep sleep that I will never wake up from._

_Another tear followed as I tried to recall your face. If I could bring one memory of this life into the next, it'd be that of you. I cannot even think properly now…I feel so tired, so heavy and so drowsy…All I can see is crimson against the white petals of lilies._

_I…I cannot see your face anymore…_

_I am losing consciousness; slipping into eternal slumber. I don't even dare to open my eyes, for I know I'll see my world shrouded in darkness. _

_I am leaving, and the only thing I am bringing away is your memory._

_I don't want to forget you._

_Please let me meet you in the next life…my…my love…_

Megumi fell back into reality with a start, her hand falling limply to her side. She could feel hot tears trailing down the side of her eyes to soak the bed covers underneath her, flowing ever so freely and uncontrollably, ever so silently. Outside, the thunderstorm was raging, rain falling in pelts upon the glass windows in noisy clatter. Flashes of lightning illuminated the dark interior of the room, before deafening thunder sounded and vibrated the very middle of Megumi's bones.

Curling up into a small ball on the bed, Megumi pulled the covers over herself protectively. The pain that she felt had been so intense, so traumatizing, that it felt just as if someone deliberately plunged a knife into her heart and gave it a good wrench. Death had been simple, swift and desperate.

_Why? What happened? Why would I choose to die like that?_

_The old lady wasn't lying after all…_Megumi thought bitterly, the ceiling above her appearing blur and distorted from the film of moisture in her eyes. Sniffling, she turned around and buried her face in her pillow, feeling the cotton covers draw in the wetness on her cheeks.

_Who is he? I want to see him. I…I need him._

Megumi need an answer. The burning desire for the answer was almost painful. Her heart was aching – not from the shock, but from the intense feelings of love that stirred in her being. But how is it possible? How can you love someone you barely know anything about?

Shifting into a more comfortable position, she stared at her wrist. The marks appeared to be even clearer now…now that she could easily make out the two long slashes that had terminated her young life almost a century ago.

Her sleep-laden body gradually relaxed into the soft, warm bed, as the lingering lavender scent of her hair and pillow gently lulled her back to the sleep she was deprived of earlier…

_I coughed violently, pressing my yukata sleeve over my mouth and took a few shaky breaths._

_The smoke was getting into my system rapidly, clogging up my lungs, dehydrating the alveoli to lead to breathing difficulties. The sweltering heat was engulfing me in its fiery embrace, the dancing flames approaching me menacingly…_

_Another series of coughs escaped my weakening body, as I summoned all the remaining strength to call out for help._

"_Help…please…" My voice came out more like a croak, hoarse and barely audible. I was almost losing focus of my surroundings…everywhere looked the same; a burning, merciless inferno that threatened to destroy everything in its wake._

_I thought of my family again. Is this how they felt when they were trapped by the fire? This feeling of imminent death, pain and suffering. The feeling of knowing how you are going to die without a complete corpse, charred and reduced to a lifeless mass of carbon._

_I don't want to die like that…I want to see him…I still want to be with him._

_I couldn't help it anymore…I can feel myself crying. The sweat and tears mingled, while the acrid smoke stung my eyes so that I was crying not only from fear but also from the unbearable pain and dryness._

_The cupboard by the side of the room, once so sturdy and solid, fell over with a resounding crash in a pile of flaming timber onto the floor. The glowing ashes flew up into the air like brightly-colored cloud, while burning splinters flew at me with the sheer impact of the collapse._

_I shrieked incoherently, shielding my face with my arms. It was getting hotter…so hot…too hot…_

"_Megumi! Megumi!" A familiar voice came. It sounded distant, almost unrealistic when heard through my foggy mind. "Can you hear me?"_

_I shook my head, straining to catch the voice over the crackling of the flames, blinking at the same time to regain clearer vision._

"_Megumi! Where are you?" The voice was anxious, overflowing with worry. "Answer me!"_

_It is him…It really is him! He came for me…_

_Clearing my throat and gulping down saliva to moisturize my dehydrated vocal cords, I called back as loud as I could manage in my weakened state._

"_I-I am here! In here!" I shouted, hoping the flames wouldn't drown out my voice. The effort took a lot out of me, and I soon collapsed heavily onto the floor, propped up only by my elbow._

_Like a miracle, the door was suddenly kicked open violently to reveal him standing outside, the white of his clothes illuminated by tinges of yellow, orange and red. His eyes were wide with shock and pain as he took in the image of me sprawled out helplessly, completely at the mercy of the fire._

"_Megumi! Are you alright?" He shouted after the initial shock has passed. Leaping over the fiery barriers between us, I felt his strong arms pick me up from my position on the floor, shifting me into a leaning position on his large, solid frame. A calloused hand brushed away the matted hair from my stinging face, feeling cool and soothing to the touch. "Open your eyes and look at me…Megumi!"_

_I can hear him so clearly…I can feel his steady heartbeat behind my back. I tried to speak, but all I could hear from myself was an almost incoherent groan._

"_You came…I thought I was…" I whispered, reaching up unsteadily to caress his face with my shaky fingertips._

"_I won't let anything happen to you, Megumi. Not when I am around." He assured me, putting his arm around my waist and helping me into a standing position. The hope of survival brought out the hidden strength in me, and I know that as long as he was around, nothing could happen to me._

"_You scared me…Now let's get out of here..."_

"_What…what about the others in…in the house? The couple…and their son?"_

"_They're fine, Megumi. Trust you to think of your patient at such a time…come, let's find our way out!"_

_With his help, we managed to walk out of the room, avoiding the areas where the hungry flames were still voraciously devouring the wooden furniture. It was taking every bit of my will power to trudge on, and eventually, the exit came into sight. The cool darkness outside looked too inviting…and also too distant at the same time…_

_I felt a gush of dizziness strike me before my steps faltered; knees buckling under the physical and mental stress, and his arm instinctively tightened its grip around my waist to keep me standing. I could feel the perspiration from his face on my nape._

"_Hang in there, Megumi…We're going to fine…I'm right here for you…" He muttered while straining to maintain the effort, his deep voice barely audible over the crackling of the fire. "Keep going…I won't let you come to any harm…"_

_He was interrupted by a loud, resounding crack above us. We both knew what it meant._

"_Kuso…Megumi, we need to hurry…"_

_I could only nod in agreement as I begged my body for strength to hasten my footsteps._

_Another few more labored steps, and we found ourselves nearing the exit. A gust of air blew, sending in the much-needed, untainted air to my burning lungs. I took a deep gulp of the cool air, struggling to drag my drained body to where safety awaits…until suddenly, a piece of burning wood fell right in front of me, eliciting a scream that I didn't know I had the capacity for._

"_Megumi! Are you alright? The damned roof…" He was caught between fear and anger before he steered me to the side, carefully inching our way around the fiery block of timber, trying to avoid contact with the starving flames._

_Another loud crack, and a second piece of burning rafter descended from above with amazing force. It came so near, I thought I'd be doomed for sure…I braced myself for the blinding pain, but it never came…instead, all I felt was reassuring warmth._

_My eyes flew open when I heard the unmistakable hiss of pain from him, and felt the pain through his body when his arms tightened their embrace around me. Pushing away from him slightly, I gasped in shock when I saw that he had been struck on the back by the burning rafter. The flames were clinging onto him, and with every lick they took at his skin, a surge of heartache coursed through me. It should have been me…_

_I gritted my teeth and raised my hands to beat the flames out…I couldn't care less…_

"_Don't, Megumi! Just go! Don't do it!" He hissed, his voice strained from the intense pain that was consuming him._

"_No! I won't go…I won't go! We…we are going together!" I cried out in protest, every nerve and fiber in my body screaming out in a last burst of effort._

"_Don't be stupid…Run while you can!" He waved my hands away, refusing to let me come into contact with the flames on his back. "Get out first!"_

"_No! I won't leave you here!" I screamed, desperately grabbing his hand and started dragging him towards the exit with me. "Let's get out together…"_

_It was no easy task; every step was painstakingly draining and painful. I could hear the strangled sounds of agony coming from him with every step we took, sending a burning pathway of intense hurt to my heart._

'_Hurry, Megumi…' I chanted inwardly, biting my lower lip hard to stay focused. The metallic taste of blood filled my mouth, only to vanish without a trace as my mouth went dry with the ominously loud crack. It seemed to shake the whole house, or rather, whatever that was left of it._

"_Megumi…Let go!" He shouted, though another hiss pf pain reduced the agitation in his voice. "You heard it too…Just go! Run, Megumi!"_

"_I won't! No way!" Shouting back at him, I gritted my teeth and trudged forward, dragging his weakening frame with my own drained one. "Just a few more steps…just a few more steps…"_

"_Damn it, let go of me and run! You'll die if you don't…Megumi!"_

"_I don't care! If I let go, you'll die! We either get out of here together, or we die together! Baka! Don't you get it, I can't live without-"_

_My words were cut short by the sounds of splintering wood directly above me. _

"_Megumi, watch out!"_

_Before I could react, I felt him wrench his hand out of my grip forcefully, and a strong, hard shove on my back._

_I felt myself fall out onto the genkan in a heap forcefully, before tumbling down onto the gravel-strewn path. _

"_Takani-sensei!" I could hear some distant voices calling out to me…_

_My mind was in a blank as I instinctively picked myself up to look at the burning inferno, ignoring the stabs of pain that shot through my body…only to see him pinned down onto the floor by long, burning piece of rafter._

"_You can't go there, Takani-sensei! It's too dangerous!"_

_I couldn't stop the tears of anguish and shock as I tried clambering back to where he was, fighting against the hold that the other villagers had on my arms. Straining against their grip and ignoring their cries of protest, I stared into his eyes the whole time, watching the brown orbs I love so much fill up with agony. But despite that, he managed a smile. A sad smile that represented regret and a thousand apologies._

_I could feel my body fall limp into the hold of the villagers, as I shook my head slowly, returning the final smile from him. But before I could catch a final glimpse of him, the blazing roof collapsed mercilessly…along with my heart, sanity and life._

"Sanosuke!"

Megumi bolted up in her bed, her chest heaving as she clutched the sheets to her chest in a death grip. Her trembling hands felt cold whenever the droplets of tears fell onto them, but her mind was still burning from her mental image earlier on. A flash of lightning lit up the room momentarily, before falling back into inky darkness. The sound of the rain, pierced by thunder, did nothing to calm Megumi's inner turmoil.

He died for her in their past lives…Suddenly, it all came back to Megumi. The memories, the love, his face…everything. Her mind, heart and soul were all yearning for him; yearning for the times they spent together and the future they almost had a century ago.

Something was in the air. Megumi could feel it. A presence, strong and solid, sharing the very same space.

Megumi looked around frantically, scanning the room as well as her eyes could allow in the dark. It was no use; she couldn't make out anything.

She was about to cry out in frustration when another flash of lightning streaked across the night sky, illuminating the room. In that instant, she saw him. Tears of sadness instantly turned into those of joyous relief.

Standing in the corner of the room watching her intently, his presence came as relief to her tormented soul. For the very first time in this life, she was able to see him fully.

"Sanosuke…"

"Megumi."

_

* * *

To be continued…_

A/N: I surprised myself with this one. This is a personal favorite chapter!The mental images of the fire and Sanosuke's death are still haunting me! LOL. I am pretty satisfied with how this came out, and since the next chapter will be SM, SM and more SM, I need your valuable opinions! Should I do a lemon scene? Definitely not too graphic or what; I prefer lemons tastefully done with greater focus on emotions rather than actions. Tell me how you felt about this chapter! Thank you so much!

* * *

Glossary:

Yukata – cotton kimono worn in summer

Kuso – Damn it

Baka - Idiot

Takani-sensei – Doctor Takani


	8. Fragile

Standard disclaimers apply. I do not own ELT's "Fragile". I only own the translation of the original Japanese lyrics. The lyrics are those in italics.

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews – You guys are awesome! So now we know the entire story, and I am pretty sure most of you should know that the udon couple who apologized to Megumi in chapter 6 was the owner of the burned down house. Alright, now that we've got the main plot done…

This chapter contains a **lemon**, so please don't read it if you get uncomfortable with it. You've been warned, so I don't want to receive flames. Flames will be used to roast the rooster! LOL! I am kidding, I am kidding! Ok, ok that was evil of me. –shudders at an enraged Sano glare- I know you're gonna kill me, Maddi! LOL!

A big Thank You to **DemonSlayer205** for your help on this chapter; I really appreciated it, and can only hope that I wouldn't disappoint you.

As for those who like lemons, enjoy and don't forget to review!

**

* * *

Title: Six Months in Heaven**

**Chapter 8: Fragile**

"Megumi…"

Her name whispered on his lips was barely audible, as it drifted across the distance between them to reach her with a tingling sensation. His presence sent vibrations reverberating through her from head to toe, delicious stirrings of bottled-up emotions escaping the confinements of her heart.

"Sanosuke…" She called out again, her tears still flowing freely from those twinkling orbs, reaching out to him with a shaky hand. "I…I finally can see you…" Those words were whispered with heartfelt gratitude.

Their eyes held, and Megumi suddenly felt light and buoyant, as if all the weight has been lifted off her shoulders in an instant. He was so close, so real…it was simply unbelievable. All the memories of their shared past came back to her in a flood, threatening to drown her with its bittersweet mental taste.

Before he could do anything, she had stood up from her position on the bed, running over to him as fast as her legs could manage, as if he would disappear with the slightest delay. With a sudden look of realisation forming on her face, she stopped abruptly before they came into contact. Breathing lightly as if fascinated yet scared, she raised her hand slowly to touch his face. Her fingertips brushed against coolness, solid despite her initial fears. The contact sent minute jolts of electricity straight to her heart from her fingertips, and the indescribable joy felt by both were expressed in the next moment in the form of a tight, crushing embrace.

"Megumi…" It sounded so good to call her name again, and knowing that she can hear him. "I missed you so much…It has been too long…" His chocolate brown eyes shone with unshed tears, giving them an ethereal appeal in the darkness.

Tightening her grip around him, she buried her face in his strong, chiselled chest, nodding in agreement as she sobbed with happiness. "I am sorry, Sano…I am sorry…"

"Don't say that." He cut her off with firmness that he didn't know he could manage with the whirlwind of emotions raging in his mind. It was surreal; the feeling of knowing she could see him as well as he could see her. "I never regretted it."

He did mean it with every bit of his heart; dying for her, waiting for her for almost a century was all worth it in exchange for this moment right now. For her, he would remain a mere memory of the past willingly, having begged to remain in the living world even as his soul got reincarnated. A wry smile graced his features when his thoughts went back to the time when he was Zanza, the time when he was so proud, confident and full of zest for life. He thought he was pretty invincible, until she crossed his path. Everything he thought he lived for somewhat paled in comparison to her, and for her, everything else can be thrown away without a second thought.

Yes, that is how unique she is to him, this very woman in his arms.

"Sano…How can you not hate me for taking so much away from you?" She cried, clinging onto him as if her life depended on him. Right now, he was her life buoy in the middle of the choppy ocean. Her heart was so tight with emotions; it felt as if it might just give out if she didn't do anything to relieve it. Hugging him tighter to her, she felt his love for her; powerful and unconditional, warming up the depths of her heart. This was so right and assuring, and for the first time in her life, Megumi felt that nothing was capable of putting her down.

_I always hurt you with such silly little things_

_Conversations are just pointless_

_Words only get in the way; they are so useless_

_I can't tell you even though I love you,_

_And that thought is depressing_

"Well, I should apologize actually…I made you seem crazy." He admitted with an underlying tone of amusement, though his eyes were filled with emotion. "That's pretty scary…a crazy kitsune."

He was still the same old Sanosuke whom she lost her heart to. She looked up into his amused face and gave a mock reproachful look, before pulling his face down to hers for a kiss. The first kiss they had in this life. It was everything a first kiss should be; sweet, chaste and overwhelmingly romantic.

_I'm not yet used to saying "my dear"  
but for your sake, I can say it right now  
If you could stay smiling by my side,_

_I wouldn't need anything else_

"Sorry for making you wait for so long." She whispered against his lips, breathing in the masculine scent that clung onto him. He smelled so different from Shunichi, who was always fresh and smelled of Calvin Klein. Sanosuke, on the other hand, was all masculine and arousing, with no hints of artificial fragrances on his body at all. The natural and delicious scent from him left her craving for more desperately, and it suddenly made her relate kissing Shunichi to a 24-hour convenience stall; you cannot always get what you want, but enough to meet basic needs. They drew apart slowly, returning to the tight embrace they were in before.

"Hold me, Sanosuke."

He complied instantly.

"Tighter…" She whispered, pressing her body ardently against his. "Tighter, please."

He complied, driven more by instinct than her words.

_I tried too hard to appear calm_

_Smiling even when I had no reasons to_

_Another lonely night comes along,_

_And loneliness attacks me._

Running a hand through her raven locks, he laid his chin gently on the top of her head, smiling to himself at the way their bodies fitted so well in an embrace, like they always did. She was so perfect, so wondrous in every way possible. Inhaling the fresh scent of lavender lingering on her raven hair, he closed his eyes and revelled in the addictive feel of her slender frame held protectively in his arms. How could he ever bear to let her slip away from him again?

By now, her tears had ceased falling, leaving behind a film of moisture in her eyes where steely determination shone through. Raising her eyes to meet his, she whispered softly.

"Kiss me, Sanosuke."

It was something the Megumi a lifetime ago wouldn't have said. His eyes widened in surprise, looking at her standing right in front of him with her eyes closed peacefully, an anticipating smile lighting up her face.

Easing Megumi away from him gently, Sanosuke placed his lips over hers, coaxing her mouth open before slipping his tongue in to explore more of what she had to offer. She tasted like Nature itself, clean, pristine and yet highly addictive with its elaborate simplicity.

The initial defensive curl of her tongue against his at their first contact, and her strangled gasp at the sensations it evoked, soon gave way to temptation and the stirrings of tingly pleasure that burst out in small sparks in her lower regions. He ran the tip of his tongue against the roof of her mouth, while digit-tickling her sensitized nape to elicit a moan of pleasure from her. Her eyes were still closed, her hands buried in his brown spiky hair, impatiently tugging every now and then for more of this delicious treat. His tongue's movements, deliberate and tender, were driving her insane with every single action.

"Sano…" She whispered, unknowingly sending tingles up his spine with the way her "Sa" sent her heated breath out to mingle with his. It was so needy, innocent yet erotic at the same time.

_So beautiful…so perfect…mine. _He smiled, feeling a tinge of regret pierce his heart. A century ago, their love might be looked down upon by the society, frowned upon by the upper class and scoffed by the lower. There was so much he wished to do with her then, but due to the circumstances, both hid their feelings in a silent conspiracy, instinctively using their bickering to conceal their feelings.

"Shhh." He hushed, before returning his attentions to her mouth, his body skilfully steering their connected beings to the bed. The sensations coursing through Megumi's veins were so intense; her legs were shaking with the effort to stand properly while all her mind could register was Sanosuke worshipping her mouth with the magical ability that was unique to him and him only.

She felt her back come into contact with the soft mattress of the bed as he gently eased her into a comfortable lying position, and instantly reached out for him, making a whimpering sound at the back of her throat. He laughed, a deep, throaty laugh as he reassured, "Patience, Takani-san.", gaining a growl of frustration from the woman. "Give me a second."

"Touch me, Sanosuke."

He was always so playful; it infuriated and amused her at times. True to his word, she felt his hands on her skin again, loving every second of the sensations he evoked with his touch. His touch, which only he was capable of, bordered between pleasurable and slightly painful, caused by the blisters and scars and also the passion that lies behind. He was already undressed; he always did before he undressed her. It was a small gesture from him, but it made her feel special and happy. It was a little detail that showed her how mutual the relationship is, how he makes the special effort not to make her feel used at anytime. Which girl would want to feel as if she was being used for mere pleasure?

She could feel him rubbing circles on her shoulder, before her spaghetti strap top was eased off her heated body, causing her to shiver involuntarily at the sudden assault of cool air. The rest of her garments followed quickly, aided by her cooperative movements as he removed them.

"Kirei…" He whispered hoarsely, staring down at her exposed form. This felt different from when he almost made love to her in the seventh room, where she was confused and upset, for she was looking back at him this time. Her eyes, always twinkling with wisdom, were slightly glazed over with love. Her scent was even more magnificent; she smelled of the rich, luxurious cocoa butter, the moisturizer she lathered on her skin before she went to bed every night. A faint blush graced her cheeks, tugging at his heart strings ever so tenderly.

Leaning down to place kisses on the creamy expanse of skin, he smiled, loving the way she responded to every little kiss, nip or lick that he bestowed upon her body. "Umai. So delicious…" He whispered seductively, inhaling the creamy fragrance of cocoa butter that clung on to her, only to smile against the porcelain skin when she arched her back in contentment. Every touch from him evoked powerful sensations in her system, while her chest rose and fell with the effort of bringing in more oxygen to her hazy mind, arousing him further. She was still the same old Megumi he loved and lost; only that she was even bolder and more confident in this life.

Distracting her with his mouth, his fingers travelled south to lavish his attentions on her lower regions, sending her into paradise with his long, skilful digits. Stroking and thrusting rhythmically, aided by her natural lubrication, watching her writhe and gasp in rapture. "Sano…Sano…" Her words were barely coherent as she cried out with pleasure, giving Sanosuke an indescribable sense of pride. She appeared exceptionally beautiful with her eyes closed, skin flushed with a film of perspiration over it and a mesmerizing smile clinging onto her lips.

_He's the only one capable of this…_Megumi thought, taking a few deep breaths as she gradually came back down to reality. Her heart constricted with affection, before cheeky ideas started forming in her head, eliciting a small smile from her that went unnoticed by him. _It's time to return the favour…_

Pushing him over so he was lying on his back, Megumi took advantage of his momentarily shocked state to lean over him, her hair cascading down from the side in a ebony waterfall. "You are more delicious." She whispered back breathlessly, the seductiveness of her voice matching his with equal power, before planting butterfly kisses over his face. He was a flawless masterpiece, and every physical scar found only served to heighten her passion for him. The scar on his right palm seemed even more prominent than before.

"Megumi…" He started, only to have her cut him off with a determined glint in her eyes.

"I want to do this, Sano." She replied simply.

Sanosuke sighed gently, relaxing and taking a step back to let her do whatever she liked with him. This was what he loved about their relationship, for even back in the Meiji Era, they shared a relationship that was mutual. There are times when they knew they had to give and take, but at the end of the day, the fulcrum always shifted back to the equilibrium point. As a trail down his body was marked by her silky lips, Sanosuke closed his eyes, basking in her loving ministrations.

As he lost himself in the sensations she was creating with her slender hands, satisfaction bloomed like a flower in his heart. The wait was worth it; it felt as if hundred years did not go by at all…it was as if they were stuck in a timeless frame. The memories were still fresh, like how he first met her at the gambling den, the time when they visited Izu together, how he tried to peep at her when she was at the hot spring, how he went to 'have his wounds treated' on Tanabata night…and many more. To him, each and every one of these memories was too precious, and with every passing day spent with her only added more to the album in his heart.

This love hadn't come easy, and they both knew it deep in their hearts. Unlike some others who were lucky to be blessed by love so naturally, they had to fight for theirs. They had countless differences to overcome, had their own clashing personalities to work on, the society's discrimination and too many more. She had been guilty of it too. There was a period of time when she actually found herself waiting, waiting stupidly for Sanosuke to morph into a man whom the Takani family would have gladly approved of, whom the society would have deemed fit for a doctor to marry. It was only when he came back from the battle with Shishio Makoto did she fully realize that what she needed was not a status, but a heart which loves her. People, regardless of calibre and status, all come to an end one day. Life was too short to be wasted, and it was when she saw him in Kyoto, did she throw her foolish thinking and expectations to the winds and embraced her feelings.

"Megumi…" A low guttural groan escaped him as she bent down to drag her tongue over the chiselled planes of his chest tantalizingly, the strong vibrations emanating from his chest reaching her soul through her tongue.

Megumi had been terribly jealous of Amakusa Sayo, when she heard about the brave, self-sacrificing girl from Kaoru. Sanosuke did not talk about her at all, not to anyone else, including Megumi. She couldn't bring herself to hate Sayo, not when they both share a love for Sanosuke, not when Sayo was the reason why Sanosuke was still with her. But she wouldn't deny the sadness biting at her heart. She was heartbroken then, but she never showed it. It was just typical of the two of them to hide feelings and thoughts under a façade of indifference, but Megumi couldn't help but wish how she could be there to take the bullet for Sanosuke. She would have done it, like what she told Kaoru when Kenshin came clear with his past and Himura Tomoe's death. But for now, nothing mattered anymore. Really, nothing else mattered when she is with him. Just the feeling of togetherness was enough to last her for a lifetime.

Her hand moved over him faster, pushing him closer and closer to the edge before she abruptly stopped to earn a glare of annoyance from him. "Patience, Sagara-san." She said softly, her tone set between amusing and condescending as she watched him grimace and fidget with the sudden loss of arousing contact. His expression changed into one of surprise as she climbed on top of him, her long, shapely legs straddling him before she tugged gently at his shoulders for him to reverse their positions.

Sanosuke inhaled sharply as he felt her hands on him, tracing the strong, defined contours of his back, his shoulder blades and his nape, while her soft, delicate body pressed itself close to him, giving him a distinct feel of her desire for him and all she had to offer. She was so sure of this, and he could feel every bit of her determination. Escalating rapidly into a timeless dimension of love, Megumi knew deep in her heart that this was no fantasy; she truly belonged to this man and vice versa.

"Love me, Sanosuke." She murmured, her voice a little higher than usual with her hungry need. All she knew then in her clouded mind was the pressing need to get closer to him. "Finish what we started the other day…Show me how much you love me."

Shaking his head slowly, Sanosuke pressed himself back against her to redefine his love and burning desire, teasing her with a bit of pressure. She was wrong; physical love could never truly express all the love from him, and neither could it transcend time like his emotions did. He shook his head not to deny her of the pleasure she craved from him, but to tell her of the greater love that resided deep within his heart.

"Aishiteru, Megumi." He whispered in her ear, his tone heavy with emotions, kissing along the shell of it as he expressed himself using words, a method he was never too comfortable with, but nonetheless powerful.

How was he going to face what the future holds, now that he had fallen in so hopelessly deep? Sanosuke brushed the nagging thought aside, to focus on this woman whom he worshipped with his heart, his five senses, his mind and body.

He brought her close to him, exploring her mouth with his once again as he settled himself comfortably between her legs, spread widely to accommodate him. Reaching up to cup a breast in his large hand, he marvelled at the way it fitted snugly. It was as if she was made for him, created for him and him only. She must have been thinking the same thing, for she smiled up blissfully at him, before reaching down between them with her free hand to guide him to where she needed him, where a dull ache was begging for relief. A questioning look from him was erased by a determined nod from her.

"Please, Sano…" The emotional need for him to complete her was almost drowning Megumi, and all she could think of was him. "We've waited too long…"

_Everything began from the moment we met_

_There are days when we hurt each other too_

_I'll bring the thought of wanting to be with you_

_Into the unknown future_

Gazing into her mesmerizing orbs, bounded by the enchanting magic in those eyes, he pushed forward slowly. Both gasped at the sensations and emotions their first intimate contact ignited, before the pain of their past and the beauty of the moment led to tears welling up in their eyes. Neither knew themselves to be so empty, and only when this empty spot is filled did they acknowledge the earlier presence of the painful void.

_Ai ga…afureteimasu. _Megumi thought, the sheer romantic power of those words sending a flood of warmth in her. She never believed how "ai" could go with "afureru" like she heard so often in love ballads, but it appears that she was wrong. She was cynical then, with the lack of spiritual fulfilment. _Overflowing love_…this described perfectly what she felt in her heart at the moment. It was giving, taking, intense and all she could see when the words flashed across her mind was his face.

Their bodies flowed together until they became perfectly meshed halves with no gap to define them separately. Two opposites coming so well together; man and woman, lock and key, black and white, North and South poles of the magnet. They were meant for one another, each being an irreplaceable half of the other. A single tear escaped the confinements of her eye, rolling down the side of her face to seep into the covers underneath her. Their fingers interlaced, onto to have their pressure on each other's hand increase with everything bit of tantalizing friction they felt in their joining.

_Just like this, just like this, I fell in love with you_

_I am truly, truly very happy_

_Should you suffer any setbacks from now_

_I will still hold on tightly to your hand_

She offered all of herself willingly as he did with her, joining and finding the paradise in the act of love that was as primitive as the earth, and as old as time itself. Words were completely forgotten as they reunited for now, no matter whatever the future has in store for them.

There was no sound other than their increasingly labored breathing and the erotic whispers of flesh on flesh. Their eager bodies found a rapid and furious rhythm as they revisited the love they shared a century ago, revelling in the comfort each other provided. Her beauty in all of its natural glory underneath his body, her hair fanned out behind her, her gasps and expressions called forth by carnal pleasure, her effort to keep her trembling lower limbs apart for him, were threatening to sweep Sanosuke away into the vortex of gratitude, need and desire.

All he could feel and think was Megumi, her face, her ravishing beauty, her sensual voice, her scent and every thing about her. It was the same for her as she felt him touching the depths of her emotionally-starved soul repeatedly, rapidly plunging into a scorching, fiery passion that could not be deterred by any obstacle, even time and death.

Everything else was forgotten in the face of the ultimate display of love and affection. Sex could not compare to this in any single way; this was love at its finest, sacred and beautiful.

* * *

They lay side by side, fingers interlaced as they looked up at the ceiling, spent but blissful. She shifted in her position, and their eyes met for an instant before both broke into weary smiles.

"Thank you." He said simply, reaching up with his free hand to brush stray strands of hair away from her face. She looked radiant, glowing with her natural beauty.

"Kochira koso." Megumi replied sincerely, gazing up into his eyes.

She would believe that it was a dream if it wasn't for the remnants of her ecstasy earlier on coursing through her body in little tingles of electricity. There was a surreal quality to it; it was unbelievable how things had turned out. A few weeks ago when she first shifted into the house, she'd have laughed out loud if someone told her how she'd sleep with a very loving ghost. Now, with the memories of the past freed, every breath she took felt like a blessing, and to meet Sanosuke after so many years was enough to send tears welling up in her eyes with the thought of it. They had been separated by life and death, and till today, as she lay beside him on the bed, Megumi was jolted to reality as rationalism cut through the hazy fog of passion in her head.

_What are we going to do from now?_

_How about Shunichi? _

_What about me and Sanosuke?_

She didn't have the answers, and neither could she think of the answers as she felt his lips grazing over her ear ever so sensually…

She would leave it to Fate.

_

* * *

To be continued…_

A/N: My first ever lemon scene! I love cocoa butter moisturizer. LOL. I hope this turned out well…please review!

* * *

Glossary:

Kitsune - Fox

Kirei – beautiful

Aishiteru – I love you

Ai ga…afureteimasu – Love is...overflowing

Kochira koso – Me too


End file.
